We are made of dust : Livre II
by Wagashi-san
Summary: Après le drame de Chambord, Heero et Duo partent ensemble à la recherche d'une solution pacifiste à la guerre qui menace de déchirer humains et vampires. De nombreux dangers les attendent en chemin, mais le lien qui les unit semble à l'épreuve de tout...
1. Chapitre 1 : Post Tenebras Lux

**Chapitre I : Post Tenebras Lux**

**Mercredi 13 Septembre 195 A.C.  
****7h – Colmar, ville d'Alsace**

Colmar était une très belle ville à l'architecture médiévale, aux poutres apparentes sur les façades des maisons, aux nombreuses rues piétonnes et à l'ambiance rustique et chaleureuse.

Lorsque Duo sortit des brumes du sommeil, il faisait déjà jour. Les combats de la nuit semblaient confus et lointains comme un sombre cauchemar dont on rit au matin. Une fois encore il fut frappé par la chaleur de son corps. Sa peau était souple et tiède et son cœur battait vite. Il n'avait jamais obtenu un tel résultat en passant des heures au soleil ou devant un feu de cheminée.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière et se redressa pour s'étirer. Un rayon de soleil mal placé lui brûla la rétine et ses bras rencontrèrent le toit de l'habitacle avant qu'il n'ait pu entièrement les déplier. Agacé par tant d'inconfort, il dut se résoudre à… se rendormir.

Mais son coussin – qui irradiait de chaleur – fut agité de très légères petites secousses et Duo ouvrit les yeux, surpris de trouver Heero riant silencieusement.

– J'ai étudié les vampires chez les Preventers, tu sais. Mes cours parlaient de créatures alertes ne dormant que d'un œil, de chasseurs insatiables toujours à l'affût, de guerriers irascibles… Plus je te côtoie, plus je réalise combien mes connaissances sont erronées.

– Non, mais ta description, c'est valable pour les vampires vagabonds, dit Duo en se redressant. Le clan de Solo par exemple ! Ils portent des vêtements sales, ils ne dorment jamais dans des lits et ils se cachent dans des cimetières ou des caves d'immeubles. Moi je suis un vampire de bonne famille…

Et le vampire de bonne famille bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Uhaaa… J'ai trop bien dormi !

– Tu as dormi sur moi, fit remarquer Heero à voix basse en regardant par la fenêtre.

– Ah c'est pour ça ! Tu m'as même pas viré. T'es cool !

– Hn. N'en fais pas une habitude…

Duo sourit parce qu'il avait décelé de l'amusement dans la voix du brun et qu'aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, il était vraiment en forme et de bonne humeur.

– On arrive quand ? demanda-t-il au chauffeur en se glissant à moitié entre les deux fauteuils.

– On est déjà dans Colmar ! répondit le Maganac. Mais la maison est en plein centre ville et il y a beaucoup de circulation.

– Vivement qu'on y soit ! J'ai trop faim…

Après plusieurs feux rouges, un passage piéton où une vieille dame battit tous les records de lenteur et un carrefour très encombré à hauteur d'une boulangerie, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. C'était une maison ancienne mais belle et lumineuse. Les murs ocre et les poutres de bois sombre offraient un mélange rassurant entre le confort des riches maisons de centre ville et la beauté de l'architecture médiévale.

Une vieille dame sortit de la maison. Elle était ronde et faisait de petits pas pressés. Elle avait les joues très rouges, les yeux plissés et des rides aux commissures des lèvres qu'ont ces gens qui ont passé leur vie à sourire.

– Oh monsieur Duo ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant une mains affectueuse sur l'épaule du natté qui venait de sortir de la voiture. Maître Quatre m'a appelée pour me prévenir de votre arrivée et il m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé ! Quel malheur ! Entrez vite mes enfants ! Apportez leurs bagages dans l'entrée messieurs s'il vous plaît.

Elle indiqua aux Maganac où déposer les affaires des garçons et les fit entrer sans leur laisser l'occasion d'en placer une. L'intérieur de la maison était coquet et lumineux mais totalement hétéroclite. Une cuisine aux ustensiles et appareils électroménagers modernes côtoyaient un salon aux meubles anciens et polis, à la bibliothèque touffue et poussiéreuse. Un ordinateur portable était posé à côté d'un pot de fleurs séchées, un cygne en porcelaine de mauvais goût trônait ostensiblement sur une télévision numérique dernier cri.

Les Maganac poussèrent la serviabilité jusqu'à déposer les bagages jusque dans les chambres des hôtes, ils saluèrent chaleureusement les deux garçons, refusèrent poliment la tasse de café que leur proposa la vieille femme et repartirent en vitesse dans la voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

– Merci de votre accueil Mahaut, la remercia Duo en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Je vous présente Heero Yuy. C'est un humain. Il était Preventer, mais il nous a aidés à nous défendre contre les chimères et il est maintenant pourchassé par son ordre.

– Comme c'est courageux de votre part, dit la vieille femme avec admiration.

– Heero, je te présente Mahaut.

– Enchanté, dit poliment Heero.

– Sa famille a toujours été proche de celle de Quatre, expliqua Duo. Elle a l'usufruit de cette maison et un revenu, en échange elle accueille les Winner quand ils sont dans la région. Elle a des réserves de sang et une cachette à notre disposition en cas de danger. Il y a eu une période où cette maison a été très utile au père de Quatre.

– Oui, il s'y est caché plusieurs semaines pendant la Croisade. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père avait dix ans à peine ! Cet épisode l'a beaucoup marqué, il a tout raconté dans un journal des années plus tard. Je vous le montrerai si ça vous intéresse…

Elle leur servit un thé chaud et leur proposa des croissants, des petits pains, une multitude de pots de confitures et de miels, et même une tarte à la rhubarbe qui sortait tout juste du four.

– Je l'ai faite quand j'ai su que vous arriviez ! dit-elle en la découpant sur la table. Des chimères ! Quel cauchemar… Je croyais qu'il n'en existait plus depuis la Croisade. Mes pauvres enfants, quelle peur vous avez dû avoir !

Heero sourit parce qu'elle continuait à dire « mes pauvres enfants » alors que Duo devait avoir plus ou moins son âge.

– Vous connaissiez l'existence des chimères ? interrogea le vampire. Moi je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

– Oui je me suis beaucoup intéressée à l'histoire de la Croisade. Mais les chimères ont été supprimées des livres des humains. L'Histoire est toujours écrite par les vainqueurs. Cependant j'ai pu lire des livres écrits par des vampires et les chimères sont mentionnées parfois. Il parait que ce sont des apparitions terrifiantes et extrêmement dangereuses. J'avais douté qu'elles puissent exister vraiment jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ces derniers jours ont dû être affreux pour vous mes pauvres chéris…

Et elle continua à leur faire la conversation ainsi tandis qu'Heero et Duo prenaient leur copieux petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle leur fit visiter le reste de la maison et leur montra leurs chambres. Elles étaient voisines et leurs fenêtres donnaient sur un petit quartier charmant et fleuri. Mahaut elle, avait la sienne au rez-de-chaussée, à cause de ses rhumatismes leur avait-elle expliqué.

Après s'être assurée avec insistance qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien, elle se retira discrètement en leur indiquant qu'elle serait en bas. Ils prirent une douche et se changèrent. Lorsque Duo sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour de la taille, il trouva Heero installé sur son lit, qui feuilletait un livre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il.

Heero leva la tête vers lui, resta stupéfait une demi-seconde par les cheveux détachés de Duo qui encadraient son visage dans une cascade de caramel sombre et brillant le rendant encore plus beau, puis il se reprit et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son livre et lu à haute voix quelques lignes.

– « … et nul ne nierait que si la date et les évènements relatifs à l'apparition des vampires sont connus, les circonstances de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « naissance spontanée » elles, demeurent à ce jour totalement obscures. Car en effet, malgré le climat de chaos dans lequel était plongé le monde durant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale rien n'explique l'apparition d'une nouvelle race. Ce n'était pas la première guerre, ce n'était pas la première famine, ce n'était pas le premier exode, la première grande catastrophe que vivait l'Humanité et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des millions d'années, on a vu apparaître des mutations radicales chez les humains. Bien sûr il y a ceux qui prétendront qu'ils ont toujours existé, ces vampires de légendes créés par l'imagination d'un vieil Allemand fantasque et repris par toute une littérature avide de romantisme fade. Mais ces « apparitions » exubérantes que l'on entrevoit aux détours des romans et des poèmes n'ont rien, rien de comparable avec la véritable épidémie qui a frappé le monde. Des milliers ! Des millions de vampires ! Ils sont apparus brusquement et se sont répandus en quelques mois sur toute la surface de la Terre comme une malédiction. Etaient-ils dans des catacombes, cachés depuis l'aube des temps attendant leur heure pour nous envahir ? Sont-ils le résultat d'une mutation incroyablement rapide de notre espèce ? Ou Dieu lui-même nous a-t-il envoyé un fléau pour nous punir ? Nul ne le sait et les mystères de cette naissance semblent avoir été engloutis par l'Histoire. »

Heero referma le livre et le posa à côté de lui sur le lit. Duo lu sur la couverture « Les Nephilims par John Hapsbourg 2296 J.C. Réédition de 184 A.C. ».

– Il était dans la bibliothèque, expliqua Heero en désignant l'étagère où étaient rangés de vieux livres séparés par des bibelots douteux.

– Oui, Mahaut conserve toutes sortes de livres qui traitent des vampires.

– Pourquoi « Les Nephilims » ?

– C'est une métaphore. Dans la Bible, les Nephilims sont des géants, répondit Duo en s'asseyant sur le lit du brun, ce sont des monstres hybrides mi-dieux, mi-humains. Leur nom signifie « ceux qui font tomber les autres ». C'est une façon de dire que les vampires viennent apporter la ruine des hommes.

– C'est quand même étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

– De quoi ? demanda Duo distraitement en coiffant ses cheveux.

– Que personne ne sache comment les vampires sont apparus…

– Mh. Il y a des vampires qui existaient déjà pendant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, à l'époque des tous premiers de ma race. Il y a des rois, des empereurs qui ont vécu à cette époque. Mais c'est un sujet tabou. Personne ne leur pose la question. Et ils n'en parlent jamais. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils n'en savent rien eux non plus…

Duo s'interrompit pour tirer comme une brute sur une mèche de cheveux emmêlés qui commençait à lui faire perdre patience. Heero vint s'asseoir derrière lui, lui prit des mains l'instrument de torture – un peigne – et défit le nœud lentement et patiemment. Le vampire trop content qu'on lui vienne en aide le laissa faire sagement.

– C'est très bizarre, j'ai encore sommeil, dit-il en se massant le front.

– C'est normal, après cette nuit…

– Non, c'est pas normal pour moi. Je ne dormais presque pas avant. Ou seulement quand je m'ennuyais en cours.

– Tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés. Tu nous as fait léviter jusqu'à l'aile ouest hier soir, avec la seule force de ton esprit. C'est normal que tu sois épuisé. Il va falloir t'y faire… Et puis tu peux lire dans les pensées aussi, non ?

– Oui, j'y arrive. J'aime pas trop ça alors je le fais pas souvent mais j'entends quand même des choses sans le vouloir. C'est désagréable.

– Tu entends mes pensées ? demanda Heero avec un sourire dans la voix.

– Non, pas les tiennes. Mary-Beth et Clay ne les entendaient pas non plus. Ni celles de Trowa. Votre formation de Preventer est très efficace, même quand j'essaye je n'entends rien…

– Ah parce que tu essayes ?

Heero tira un peu plus fort sur la mèche de cheveux pour marquer sa désapprobation. Duo accompagna le mouvement en penchant la tête en arrière jusqu'à voir le visage d'Heero à l'envers.

– Allez c'est bon ! Le prends pas mal ! Et puis si tu ne faisais pas autant le mystérieux ça ne m'intriguerait pas tant…

– Si tu le dis… Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir exactement ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda Duo de but en blanc.

– Là tout de suite ? Je trouve que cette couleur te va bien mais que tu devrais boire du sang avant de faire peur à quelqu'un.

– De quoi ?

– Je pense que tu devrais boire du sang, répéta Heero. Tes pouvoirs psychiques fatiguent ton corps. Tu ne te nourris pas assez.

– Je veux bien dormir autant que tu veux mais pas boire plus de sang ! répondit Duo offusqué en se rasseyant dos à l'asiatique. J'aime pas ça le sang…

Heero eut un sourire franc.

– Un vampire qui n'aime pas le sang c'est aussi absurde qu'un lion qui n'aime pas la viande ! C'est à se demander comment tu as pu vivre aussi longtemps !

Duo émit un « ksss » sonore et tourna vivement la tête, envoyant ses cheveux trempés dans le visage de l'humain.

– Duo… râla Heero en s'essuyant la joue.

– Wufei dit ça aussi. C'est pas parce que vous vous êtes des goinfres que…

– Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné moi, je ne bois pas de sang, le coupa Heero avec un sourire moqueur. Et puis, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi pour un vampire assoiffé !

– Je suis pas assoiffé ! riposta Duo.

– Tu as les yeux violets, répondit Heero d'une voix plus basse.

Le vampire se raidit un peu.

– Oh, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur le parquet de la chambre.

Il resta immobile quelque secondes. Heero finit de défaire le dernier nœud.

– Excuse-moi, souffla le châtain.

– Pourquoi ? Je l'aime bien cette couleur. Il faut juste éviter qu'un humain s'en rende compte. Aucune lentille colorée ne donnerait un aussi beau résultat, ils comprendraient que tu es un vampire.

Duo soupira et se leva. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'appuya contre le mur.

– Regarde, dit-il.

Et il appuya le dos de sa main contre son nez pour ne plus percevoir l'odeur du brun. Rapidement ses pupilles se rétractèrent, ses iris s'éclaircirent et redevinrent bleus.

– Si j'étais vraiment assoiffé, mes yeux resteraient violets même loin de l'odeur d'un humain.

– Oui, en effet, c'est étrange... Tes yeux deviennent violets à chaque fois que tu t'approches d'un humain, même si tu t'es déjà nourri ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu tenir autant de temps à Chambord ?

Duo eut un petit rire nerveux.

– Non, en fait ça ne le fait qu'avec toi.

– Qu'avec… ? Oh…

Heero resta interdit, il l'avait déjà suspecté lorsqu'ils étaient à Chambord, mais se l'entendre dire clairement le fit réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui rappelait quelque chose…

Gêné par son silence, Duo se mordit la lèvre.

– Heero je sais ce que tu dois penser, mais je ne vais rien te faire… Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir mais je fais très atten…

– Oui je sais, le coupa Heero. Tu te contrôles très bien. Et ce genre de… d'attirance n'est généralement pas dangereux.

Duo eut comme un sursaut.

– Quoi, tu connais ce phénomène ?

– Oui, dit Heero avec un air un peu triste, Odin m'en avait parlé, ça le passionnait. Il y avait un scientifique d'OZ qui avait fait une thèse sur ce comportement. Apparemment c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas chez les humains, ou pas sous cette forme en tout cas.

– Il y a une explication scientifique alors ?

– Oui. Si je me souviens bien, c'est ton cerveau qui produit une hormone qui s'apparente à la phényléthylamine et provoque un état de…

– Attends ! Mon cerveau réagit à ta présence en produisant une hormone ?

Duo se prit la tête dans les mains.

– C'est encore plus glauque que ce que je pensais ! Je crois que j'aurais préféré être un vampire sanguinaire attiré par ton sang…

Heero sourit.

– Si j'ai le droit de donner mon avis, moi je préfère ça…

Duo haussa les épaules.

– Est-ce qu'Odin t'avait dit comment on empêche ça ? Je dois prendre un médicament ?

– Ce n'est pas une maladie Duo… Et ça ne s'empêche pas. Ça n'arrive que chez les vampires nés humains. Le cerveau du vampire reconnaît chez un humain quelque chose qui lui rappelle un souvenir agréable ou rassurant. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, la voix, l'odeur, une ressemblance dans les traits… C'est une impression qu'a enregistrée le cerveau quand il était humain et que le cerveau du vampire a du mal à reconnaître et analyser.

Duo regardait Heero avec attention. Lentement, tout en réfléchissant, il vint s'asseoir par terre, face au lit. Il portait toujours une serviette de bain à la taille et ses cheveux humides mouillaient son dos mais il ne s'en apercevait pas du tout.

– Et… cette hormone ?

– La phényléthylamine ?

– Oui voilà, quel effet ça a exactement ?

– En fait ce n'est pas exactement cette hormone, ç'en est une autre qui lui ressemble. Une hormone inconnue qui n'existe pas chez les humains. Mais en principe ce n'est pas dangereux, la phényléthylamine a un effet apaisant et euphorisant, elle est en partie responsable du sentiment amoureux.

Duo affichait une expression épouvantée. Heero se laissa glisser par terre et s'assit en tailleur en face du vampire.

– Bien sûr ce n'est pas exactement la même hormone… Enfin, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ce n'est dangereux, ni pour les vampires, ni pour les humains.

Duo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, il resta un moment silencieux.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'OZ s'intéresse à ça ? Tu sais tout ça alors que tu ne savais même pas que le cœur des vampires battait, c'est quand même bizarre…

– Oui, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, reconnut Heero en souriant. On ne nous a pas dit que votre cœur battait pour qu'on ait l'impression de se battre contre des personnes déjà mortes, c'est plus facile à gérer. Il arrive aux Preventers de devoir tuer des enfants vampires, tu sais. Et pour le reste, OZ se demandait s'il n'était pas possible d'utiliser ce phénomène d'attraction comme un appât pour permettre aux Preventers de capturer des vampires plus facilement. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, l'étude a été abandonnée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est trop aléatoire. Déjà ça ne marche que sur les vampires nés humains et puis c'est une réaction chimique très compliquée, qui varie selon chaque vampire. Il ne s'agit pas de vaporiser un spray pour attirer tous les vampires d'un secteur…

– Et c'est une réaction qui n'apparaît qu'au contact des humains ou ça aurait pu arriver au contact d'un vampire ?

– L'homme qui a fait cette thèse pense que ça n'arrive qu'avec les humains. Pour te donner une réponse plus objective disons que ce phénomène n'a jamais été observé entre deux vampires…

– Je vois… Quelle chose horrible, murmura Duo en baisant les yeux.

– Horrible ? répéta Heero. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est un truc que je ne contrôle pas et que je ne comprends pas. Je déteste ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être juste un monstre ou un animal…

Duo serrait les dents et jetait un regard assassin au parquet.

– Moi je pense au contraire que c'est une sorte de lien qui te rapproche des humains. Ton cerveau conserve sous la forme de ce phénomène, le souvenir de ce que tu étais avant. Ce n'est pas horrible.

Le vampire le regarda un long moment. Puis il inspira profondément et sourit.

– Merci, Heero.

– C'est vraiment une belle couleur, répondit le brun en regardant ses yeux redevenir violets.

†.†.†

**16h**

Duo écoutait d'une oreille distraite les babillages de Mahaut et d'une oreille attentive la télévision de la voisine – elle était sûrement à moitié sourde pour mettre le son si fort mais Duo lui en était reconnaissant. Quatre avait appelé en milieu de journée. Ils avaient discuté longtemps. Les quatre vampires étaient très fatigués et d'humeur morose. Les combats éprouvants et le fait d'avoir quitté Chambord et leurs amis dans la catastrophe les avaient tous secoués bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Quatre l'informa que Clay avait déjà pris soin de prévenir son oncle de leur venue à Neuschwanstein, il lui avait expliqué qui était Heero et bien que la conversation ait été quelque peu houleuse et la négociation difficile, il leur avait obtenu une audience. Ensuite Duo avait demandé comment allaient Wufei et Mary-Beth. C'était eux qui étaient les plus attristés d'avoir quitté Sally. Quatre avait dit que Wufei faisait comme si tout allait bien. Il était comme d'habitude, sérieux, fier, digne de l'inébranlable clan des dragons. Mais Quatre disait qu'il était très malheureux. Aucun des masques de Wufei ne faisait le poids face à l'empathie du blond. Mary-Beth elle, avait pleuré en silence dans la voiture. Elle était affreusement inquiète pour Sally, pour l'avenir, pour la guerre qui approchait. Clay n'avait pas réussi à la calmer. Une des sœurs de Quatre qui se trouvait au domaine s'était occupée d'elle et elle avait fini par s'endormir.

Puis Trowa avait demandé à parler à Heero. Duo avait entendu les deux ex-Preventers parler de cette dénommée Hilde. Des Maganacs avaient observé discrètement les Preventers envoyés en urgence à Chambord. Apparemment cette fille avait fait fouiller tout le château, avait posé de très nombreuses questions au directeur, ainsi qu'aux élèves. La classe des soleils n'avait sûrement rien dit mais les élèves des autres classes s'étaient chargés de révéler ce qu'ils avaient vu. Les cinq vampires avaient été démasqués, un avis de recherche était lancé contre eux. Heureusement, leurs familles qui étaient puissantes et possédaient de nombreuses résidences ne risquaient rien. Les trois étranges stagiaires et les deux Preventers avaient disparu dans la nature. La version officielle était qu'un groupe de vampires s'était introduit dans le château et avait tué des élèves. Il ne serait rien dit au sujet des Preventers qui étaient sur place pour ne pas entacher la réputation d'OZ, ni au sujet des chimères. De nombreux élèves risquaient d'être retirés de Chambord par leurs parents. Le château serait sûrement considéré comme une école dangereuse… Duo avait eu envie de vomir.

Mahaut avait compris que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et elle avait voulu leur remonter le moral en parlant, parlant, parlant… Elle les avait assommés pendant toute l'après-midi, elle les avait conduits dans le salon et leur avait parlé de tout : sa merveilleuse recette de Kougelhof, sa fille qui habitait à l'étranger et qui viendrait la voir pour les fêtes de fin d'année, la beauté du château de Neuschwanstein qu'ils allaient avoir la chance de visiter… Duo lui était reconnaissant de vouloir leur changer les idées, mais ce dont il avait envie c'était de se retrouver seul avec Heero pour discuter de la situation, de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pour être seul avec lui tout simplement…

– Auriez-vous des livres sur la Croisade ? demanda Heero en profitant d'un seconde de silence de leur hôtesse.

Duo s'intéressa momentanément à la conversation, délaissant la rubrique santé « Le secret d'une meilleure hydratation de la peau » de l'émission écoutée par la voisine.

– Oui bien sûr ! dit Mahaut fièrement. Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse exactement?

– Les chimères, répondit Heero.

– Et l'Archange, ajouta Duo.

Mahaut sourit, heureuse de pouvoir distraire efficacement ses hôtes.

– Je vais vous trouver ça ! dit-elle en partant vers le premier étage.

Quand elle leur avait fait visiter la maison, elle leur avait rapidement montré une bibliothèque en face de leurs chambres.

– A quoi tu penses ? demanda Heero quand elle fut partie.

– Je pense qu'on va être tranquilles pendant cinq minutes…

Heero sourit.

– Pourquoi l'Archange ?

– Solo m'en a parlé… Apparemment c'est une chimère et il est l'arme du Vatican. Selon Solo il s'affaiblirait. C'est ce qu'ils vont vérifier là-bas.

– Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé…

– Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et puis je ne sais presque rien à ce sujet... Tu en as déjà entendu parler toi ?

– De l'Archange ? Oui, comme tout le monde. On dit que c'est un homme saint, qu'il est immortel, qu'il est mort puis qu'il est revenu à la vie comme le Christ lui-même. Je n'avais pas pensé que « revenir à la vie » pouvait signifier « être transformé en chimère ».

– Oui c'est bizarre… Et puis l'Archange n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est le bras droit du Pape. Les gens viennent des quatre coins de la planète pour l'apercevoir. Si c'était une chimère, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué. Peut-être que Solo déraille parfois…

Heero haussa les épaules en signe d'incertitude. Mahaut revint à cet instant avec une pile de livres dans les bras. Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, la pile sur les genoux.

– Voilà, j'en ai trouvé plusieurs ! Ces deux livres traitent assez longuement des chimères. C'est un livre d'histoire et une autobiographie, les deux ont été écrits par des vampires et le sujet des chimères est abordé à plusieurs reprises.

Elle donna les deux ouvrages à Heero qui la remercia.

– Et ces trois livres parlent de l'Eglise, du rôle du Vatican pendant la Croisade, des Prêtres aux Epées d'Argent et de l'Archange.

Elle les tendit à Duo.

– Merci Mahaut.

– De rien mes enfants, j'espère que vous trouverez les informations que vous cherchez. Je vais préparer du thé, dit-elle en se levant.

Le silence s'installa dans le petit salon. Duo remercia intérieurement la stratégie de l'ex-Preventer qui leur avait permis d'obtenir un moment de calme. Il feuilleta distraitement un livre illustré traitant de la Croisade. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et s'inquiétait pour Sally qu'ils avaient abandonnée à Chambord. On l'avait souvent vue en compagnie des vampires… Et si les Preventers l'interrogeaient ? Et si on la forçait à révéler ce qu'elle savait ? Et si on lui faisait du mal ? Et si l'Empereur d'Allemagne refusait de les écouter et s'alliait au Roi de France pour déclarer la guerre aux humains ? Il survola les images en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas appeler Sally pour lui dire de quitter Chambord discrètement, avant qu'elle soit en danger, avant que la guerre n'éclate. Une photo représentait un groupe d'activistes anti-vampires d'avant la Croisade, puis il y avait des photos de la guerre, des soldats armés, une ville déserte jonchée de cadavres. Quatre pourrait l'accueil dans une de ses résidences, et cela ferait du bien à Mary-Beth et Wufei de la savoir en sécurité avec eux. D'autres photos montraient des religieuses offrant un repas à des mendiants, des orphelins, des gens blessés… Duo soupira. C'était une mauvaise idée. S'il y avait encore des Preventers à Chambord, ils surveillaient sûrement la classe des soleils qui avait été proche des vampires. En appelant Sally il ne ferait que lui poser des problèmes. Et en lui demandant de quitter Chambord, il la rendrait encore plus suspecte et la forcerait à quitter le monde des humains et à vivre pour toujours avec des vampires.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la photo d'un prêtre portant une épée. Duo tourna les pages un peu plus lentement, les photos qui suivaient se ressemblaient toutes : des groupes de jeunes hommes en costume de prêtre, tenant des épées étincelantes. Nombre d'entre eux étaient jeunes mais on lisait la détermination dans leur regard. On les voyait victorieux à côté de cadavres de vampires, patrouillant dans les quartiers d'une ville, s'entraînant au combat, redonnant le sourire à de pauvres gens.

Les yeux de Duo se figèrent à la vue d'une longue tresse caramel. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. C'était une grande photo, elle occupait une page entière en papier glacé. On voyait deux garçons de moins de vingt ans, habillés en noir, au milieu des ruines d'une maison. Le premier était assis sur un muret, son épée était plantée dans le sol à côté de lui, il avait une carte repliée dans la main, une longue natte aux reflets miel tombait dans son dos et le long de la pierre blanche. Son visage était levé, il parlait visiblement à l'autre garçon à l'instant où la photo avait été prise. Il était tellement lumineux que Duo n'était pas certain de le reconnaître. Ses yeux étaient rieurs, ses lèvres étaient retroussées comme s'il parlait de quelque chose d'amusant, son visage était plus plein, plus coloré, mille fois plus vivant, mille fois plus joyeux. L'autre garçon était debout appuyé contre un mur, il avait les bras croisés et paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux. Il était typé asiatique, avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres en amande. Une croix d'or brillait à son cou que Duo reconnut pour l'avoir portée pendant cinquante ans. En observant plus attentivement le regard qu'ils échangeaient, Duo eut la sensation qu'une force invisible reliait les deux personnages de la photo. L'humeur rieuse du premier semblait adoucir la sévérité du second, et le calme sérieux du second faisait apparaître de la gravité dans les traits du premier. Prise dans son ensemble, cette scène dégageait une inexplicable aura de force et de confiance.

Duo baissa les yeux sur la légende « Solo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, ruines d'un village d'Autriche, octobre 2333 ».

Leurs noms apparaissaient à plusieurs reprises dans le texte à côté de l'image, les deux prêtres « s'étaient illustrés dans de nombreux combats, notamment la libération de Bâle pendant la bataille des Trois Jours de Sang », ils « symbolisaient un espoir de victoire pour les humains », un « modèle de courage »… Ils étaient amis depuis des années disait un paragraphe. Ils étaient morts huit mois après la prise de cette photo concluait le texte.

– Je sais pourquoi Solo a réagi bizarrement la première fois qu'il a entendu ton nom, dit Duo en tendant le livre au brun.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pour quelle raison exactement, à cause de Sally ou à cause du livre, il se sentait affreusement triste.

†.†.†

**2h du matin**

Heero marchait dans un endroit sombre. Quelque chose le poursuivait. Terrifié, il marchait de plus en plus vite, il paniquait, il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, et se mettait soudain à courir. Mais la chose avait attrapé son bras et il se retournait vivement. Une fillette était là, devant lui, à moitié transparente, elle ressemblait plus à un squelette qu'à une petite fille. Ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sa peau était tombante et craquelée, ses os saillaient écorchant sa chair…

Heero tentait de se dégager mais la poigne du monstre était de fer. « Descends avec nous ! » ordonna la morte d'une horrible voix en attirant Heero à elle pour le dévorer.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans le noir. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre. Quelque chose bougea à côté de son lit. Il glissa vivement la main sous l'oreiller pour se saisir de son pistolet mais la présence fut plus rapide que lui et elle immobilisa son bras.

– Heero c'est moi ! chuchota Duo en arrêtant le coup qu'il avait tenté de lui donner.

Le brun se calma instantanément.

– Excuse-moi, je suis venu dans ta chambre parce que je t'ai entendu faire du bruit. C'était sûrement un cauchemar, pardon si je t'ai effrayé…

– Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demanda Heero en sentant le vampire s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

– Je vais aller me coucher. J'étais juste occupé à rechercher des précisions sur l'Archange et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il n'y a pas de photo de lui dans aucun des livres, je trouve ça bizarre, en plus…

– Duo ! C'est la nuit et tu es fatigué. Tu feras tes recherches demain.

Et Heero saisit le natté et le fit basculer à côté de lui sur le lit. Duo, trop surpris, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

– Dors.

Duo sourit dans le noir.

– Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi en fait…

Heero soupira.

– Dans mes cauchemars, ce sont des chimères qui me dévorent vivant. Je crois que ma peur des vampires a été reléguée au second plan, répondit-il d'une voix très basse.

Duo entra dans les couvertures et profita que le brun ne puisse pas voir dans le noir pour l'observer longuement.

Heero avait fermé les yeux pour se rendormir et soudain il les rouvrit comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il se rapprocha de Duo et passa un bras autour de son épaule pour l'attirer à lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le vampire trop content de la soudaine chaleur contre lui pour se plaindre.

– On va en ville demain, acheter les billets de train pour l'Allemagne et faire des courses pour Mahaut, ce sera plus prudent que tu aies l'air humain. Déjà que tu refuses de boire du sang, si en plus ta peau est froide… Les Preventers ont sûrement déjà lancé un avis de recherche tu sais.

Duo sourit de l'excuse habile et se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur de l'humain. Heero sentait trop bon pour son propre bien. Le vampire rapprocha son visage de celui du brun qui ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en sentant sa présence près de lui. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées pour essayer désespérément de capter une lumière dans la nuit, son pouls s'accéléra légèrement, sa respiration aussi, la chaleur de son corps augmenta imperceptiblement. Duo sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain. Il ne s'émerveillerait jamais assez de la magie que renfermaient les humains, de la façon dont leurs corps communiquaient avec le monde quand celui des vampires restait silencieux. Il les avait toujours trouvés faibles, mais maintenant qu'il découvrait l'emprise qu'un seul humain pouvait avoir sur lui, il se demandait ce qui avait pu faire qu'il les croie vulnérables.

Les lèvres d'Heero répondirent aux siennes, elles étaient douces, sa peau était chaude et sentait bon, sa salive avait un goût délicieux, sa langue aussi. La main de l'humain glissa sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il finit par s'écarter pour laisser le brun reprendre son souffle. Regrettant d'avoir mis fin au baiser à l'instant même où leurs lèvres ne furent plus en contact. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Duo s'interdit de recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire. Se maudissant d'avoir cédé au désir mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que c'était le meilleur baiser de toute sa longue vie. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de l'ex-Preventer et s'endormit contre sa peau. Leurs vies était trop compliquées pour ce genre de relation et ils n'en parleraient pas au matin, ils feraient tous deux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pourtant Duo savait qu'à partir de maintenant, tout était différent.

_A suivre…_

_Ecriture achevée le 26/05/2010_

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteuse :**

Après une longue attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je fais plein de bisous à ma Arlia qui le mérite bien!

Sur demande d'une lectrice (JTFLAM que je remercie pour son commentaire ^_^), je donne la traduction des titres en fin de chapitre. Post Tenebras Lux : Après les ténèbres, la lumière. Je pense que le sens est suffisamment évident pour que je n'ai pas besoin de l'expliquer mais je le ferai pour d'autres chapitres.

Ha ! Ha ! Et voilà ! C'est le moment du retour des questions de fin de chapitre ! Aaaah ! Ça m'avait manqué de ne plus écrire ce genre d'absurdités…  
**Question 1 :** Qui pense que la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque de Mahaut sont carrément sordides ?  
**Question 2 :** Qui voudrait faire un don pour la recherche contre l'épidémie de vampirisme ?  
**Question 3 :** Qui trouve que l'histoire de Solo et Heero (le premier) est vraiment trop triste ? (moi je le pense… T_T)  
**Question 4 :** Qui est scandalisé qu'Heero et Duo se soient contentés de s'endormir sagement après juste un bisou ? (hé hé hé hé !)  
J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! A très vite…  
Wagashi-san


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ad augusta per angusta

**Chapitre 2 : Ad augusta per angusta**

_**Vendredi 15 Septembre A.C.  
**__**18h30 – Bavière, sud de l'Allemagne**_

Heero regardait le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre de la voiture. Des montagnes, des forêts, un lac, quelques villages et le château. Grand et majestueux, il s'élevait devant eux, dépassant d'entre les arbres comme l'apparition enchantée d'un château de conte de fées hanté par des démons mélancolique allégorie de leur époque.

L'ancien Preventer était un peu inquiet : il se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Une fois entré dans le château, si les vampires décidaient qu'il était plus prudent de le tuer, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il avait pris ses armes avec lui sur conseil de Duo, mais elles étaient bien cachées dans le double fond de sa valise et dans une situation d'urgence, il était fort probable qu'il ne les dégainerait pas à temps.

Tous les Preventers avaient une spécialité : certains tuaient les vampires cachés dans les sous-sols des villes, d'autres traquaient les vampires nomades, d'autres encore chassaient les vampires qui se faisaient passer pour des humains. Odin lui, avait été un spécialiste de l'aristocratie. Il réussissait à approcher les vampires nobles, même sous haute protection. Il avait assassiné beaucoup de vieux vampires, membres de la Curia Regis. Heero se dit qu'il avait dû éprouver des centaines de fois cette angoisse de se savoir entouré d'ennemis puissants. Et il se demanda comment son mentor avait trouvé le courage d'entrer seul dans ces immenses demeures si bien gardées pour y assassiner des créatures dix fois plus vieilles et plus puissantes que lui.

Lui n'aurait jamais pu arriver jusqu'ici s'il n'avait pas été avec Duo. Duo qui était parfaitement à l'aise avec cette atmosphère de puissance, de richesse et de protocole. Il était assis à côté de lui dans la voiture et discutait avec le chauffeur qui les conduisait au château. C'était un chauffeur privé de la famille impériale et il était venu les chercher à la gare de Munich.

Le voyage en train avait été interminable, ils étaient partis dans la matinée pour n'arriver qu'au crépuscule et Heero regrettait déjà le confort douillet de la maison de Mahaut. Il aurait réellement apprécié de pouvoir y rester plus longtemps. Il regrettait aussi le calme apaisant qu'il avait éprouvé à passer du temps seul avec Duo. Son humeur joyeuse, sa légèreté, avaient pour un temps chassé toute peur de son esprit. Cette amitié lui rappelait celle qu'il avait eue avec Odin, et aussi absurde que cela pût paraître, Heero s'était accoutumé à la présence d'un vampire à ses côtés. Et bien qu'il se sentît un peu honteux d'éprouver cette sensation, il ne pouvait nier que son amitié avec le vampire lui procurait un répit dans sa solitude, une paix profonde qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis la mort de son père adoptif.

Et Duo semblait également ravi de voyager avec lui, à en croire l'attention bienveillante et amicale qu'il lui portait. Enfin « amicale »… A dire vrai Heero craignait que ce fût un peu plus compliqué que cela…

Il croisa le regard du Duo. Les yeux bleus le fixèrent quelques secondes avant de commencer à s'empourprer, comme si une fiole de sang s'y était cassée et se répandait à la surface de ses iris, transformant l'azur de son regard en un violet profond. Le chauffeur regardait la route et comme il ne jetait que de rares regards dans le rétroviseur, il ne remarqua rien. De toute façon c'était un vampire, alors il n'aurait sans doute rien dit.

Heero, amusé, détourna le regard et se concentra à nouveau sur le paysage. La nuit tombait plus vite entre les montagnes.

Jeudi matin ils s'étaient levés et avaient déjeunés normalement, Duo avait parlé avec le même entrain que d'habitude. Aucun d'eux n'avait évoqué ce qui était arrivé. Heero se sentait perdu. Qu'aurait dit Odin ? Qu'aurait-il conseillé ? Duo avait l'excuse de son attirance physique, mais Heero, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi avait-il répondu au baiser ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il trouvé cela agréable ?

Il s'était fixé des objectifs et il s'égarait en route. Nul doute qu'Odin eut désapprouvé…

Ils avaient passé le jeudi après-midi à marcher dans Colmar et avaient acheté leurs billets de train et fait des courses pour Mahaut. Puis le soir Heero avait insisté pour que Duo bût une pochette de sang avant leur voyage en Allemagne mais le vampire avait refusé catégoriquement, restant hermétique à ses arguments. A la fin il avait renversé Heero sur son lit, lui avait promis en riant de le bouffer lui s'il continuait à insister et ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, encore.

– Les habitants des villages voisins ne remarquent-ils pas que le château est habité par des vampires ? demanda Heero au chauffeur pour se forcer à penser à autre chose.

– Tous les habitants des villages voisins sont des vampires, répondit l'homme avec un sourire amusé. Même Hohenschwangau, le deuxième château, est habité par des vampires. Lorsque l'Empereur a acheté Neuschwanstein, toutes les habitations et les commerces ont progressivement été rachetés aux humains. Cela s'est passé juste après la Croisade et comme beaucoup d'humains qui vivaient à la campagne étaient très pauvres, ils ont été heureux de pouvoir vendre leurs biens pour pouvoir partir dans d'autres régions où l'économie avait été moins touchée.

– C'est habile, reconnut Heero, ainsi personne ne vous suspecte…

– Toutes les capitales d'Europe fonctionnent comme ça, expliqua Duo. Le Roi de France à Versailles vit entouré de vampires…

– Et les Etats l'ignorent ?

– Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le chauffeur. Mais les autorités humaines reçoivent de grosses sommes d'argent en échange de leur silence.

– Et les gouvernements humains préfèrent fermer les yeux, ajouta Duo, ainsi ils donnent l'impression à la population de maîtriser totalement la menace vampire tout en s'en mettant plein les poches.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser que si la guerre venait à être déclarée et si des armées de vampires marchaient sur les villes humaines, ce serait entièrement de la faute des gouvernements qui avaient laissé la situation s'envenimer. La rancœur des vampires, l'opiniâtreté du Vatican, la vénalité des Etats, la haine des humains, tout jouait contre eux et la guerre à venir semblait inévitable. En repensant à l'étrange mission que leur avait confiée le directeur de Chambord, il se demanda ce que pouvait faire une seule petite fille face à tant de fatalité et dans des circonstances aussi noires.

La voiture s'engagea sur une route en lacets qui menait directement au château. Le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Il écouta avec attention Duo lui expliquer que tout Neuschwanstein et ses villages voisins agissaient selon les habitudes des vampires : dormant le jour et vivant la nuit. Le couple impérial donnait de grands bals où étaient invitées les familles nobles de toute l'Europe et qui se terminaient en de très appréciées orgies de sang. Le chauffeur ajouta que les seuls humains qui entraient dans le château étaient la nourriture, Heero avait donc droit à un traitement de faveur. Il conseilla à l'ancien Preventer de rester toujours sur ses gardes et de ne pas s'éloigner de Duo.

Heero hocha la tête sans afficher aucune peur ni aucune surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose et se doutait que sa présence à la capitale vampire d'Allemagne ne serait pas vue d'un bon œil par les habitants malgré l'invitation de l'Empereur.

La voiture tourna au dernier virage et s'arrêta devant un grand portail sous une arche de pierre, gardé par plusieurs vampires en uniforme. Le mur d'enceinte semblait de construction plus récente que le château et devait dater de l'époque où les vampires l'avaient acquis. Heero devina les silhouettes de vampires sur le chemin de ronde.

– Le reste se fait à pied, expliqua le chauffeur à ses passagers. Quelqu'un va vous conduire à l'Empereur. Un bagagiste se chargera de vos effets personnels.

Heero et Duo sortirent de la voiture. Le chauffeur salua les gardes et leur donna les noms de ses passagers. Les vampires confirmèrent qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de les laisser entrer et le chauffeur se proposa de les conduire lui-même jusqu'aux appartements de l'Empereur.

– C'est impossible, répondit le garde en français pour qu'Heero et Duo comprennent, j'ai reçu l'ordre de l'impératrice d'attendre l'arrivée de son page, c'est lui qui les conduira.

Le chauffeur se tourna vers eux.

– Le page de l'impératrice est un gamin, expliqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. C'est un télékinésiste très puissant, trop puissant pour son âge. Il n'est pas très apprécié au château… Méfiez-vous de lui.

A l'instant où il disait cela, la silhouette d'un enfant sortit de l'ombre de l'arche et s'avança vers les gardes. Il mesurait la moitié de leur taille et portait une cape grise. Une capuche recouvrait son visage et ne laissait voir que sa bouche et son nez.

– L'impératrice m'envoie, informa l'enfant à voix basse en s'adressant aux gardes sans lever la tête vers eux.

Le chauffeur avait baissé les yeux et semblait très embarrassé, devinant que le page avait entendu la remarque qu'il avait faite à son sujet.

– Les invités sont arrivés, lui répondit le garde, vous pouvez les conduire à Sa Majesté.

L'enfant marcha jusqu'à la voiture et s'inclina légèrement devant Duo qui était le plus proche.

– Veuillez-me suivre, dit-il seulement sans autre formule de politesse et sans accorder un seul regard au chauffeur.

Duo acquiesça et ils remercièrent ensemble le conducteur pour son amabilité avant de se mettre en route derrière le page.

Ils montèrent un interminable escalier aux larges marches qui faisait le tour de l'édifice et arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée du château alors que le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes.

Leur guide leur fit traverser les deux cours intérieures et entrer dans le bâtiment principal. Ils longèrent un immense couloir aux murs hauts, aux meubles anciens et aux grands tableaux. Ils suivirent l'enfant qui leur fit monter un escalier en colimaçon jusque dans une antichambre aux arches de pierre peintes, aux fresques immenses et aux boiseries raffinées. Deux gardes étaient en poste devant une large porte.

– Attendez-moi là.

Heero lança au natté un regard qui signifiait combien il trouvait le comportement de l'enfant froid et hautain et Duo lui répondit par un sourire complice et amusé. Le garçon entra dans la grande pièce. Par la porte ouverte, Heero et Duo aperçurent des colonnes de marbre et des dorures, la salle semblait vaste et richement décorée. Quelques chandeliers à la lumière faiblarde éclairaient un groupe de personnes au centre duquel une belle femme à la chevelure rousse vêtue d'une élégante robe pourpre s'adressait aux hommes rassemblés qui l'écoutaient en silence.

L'enfant se fraya un chemin entre les hauts personnages et s'approcha d'elle, s'inclina et lui parla à voix basse en désignant Heero et Duo. La femme ne les regarda pas mais elle dit quelques mots à ses interlocuteurs et sortit de la grande pièce. Les hommes s'inclinèrent puis discutèrent entre eux avec animation.

La femme murmura quelque chose en allemand au gamin qui l'écouta attentivement puis repartit dans la direction d'où ils étaient arrivés. L'escalier sombre engloutit sa cape grise.

Elle le regarda partir et s'approcha d'Heero et Duo.

– Soyez les bienvenus messieurs. Je m'appelle Eva, je suis l'épouse de l'Empereur Leander.

Duo s'inclina profondément et Heero l'imita.

– En vérité, dit-elle en regardant plus particulièrement le brun, c'est seulement la seconde fois que Neuschwanstein accueil un invité humain depuis qu'il est résidence impériale.

– Votre accueil nous honore, majesté. Je suis Duo Maxwell, et mon ami…

– Oh, je sais bien qui vous êtes, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez.

– A Solo ? demanda le natté tellement surpris qu'il en oublia ses formules de politesse.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Vous êtes né humain pourtant, je me trompe ?

– Est-ce que c'est Clay qui vous a raconté tout cela ? interrogea Duo décidément surpris qu'elle en sût autant.

– Non.

– Alors vous connaissez Solo personnellement ?

– Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois un soir de fin du monde. Il était humain. C'était un gamin à peine plus vieux que celui qui vous accompagne. Il a tué des dizaines de vampires avec une seule épée et les maigres forces de son bras. Il ressemblait à ces guerriers de légendes qu'une armée ne suffit pas à faire fléchir. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait été trahi par ceux-là mêmes qu'il protégeait, qu'on lui avait arraché ce qu'il avait de plus cher et que de désespoir, il avait abandonné son combat et sa race.

– Alors vous en savez presque plus que moi, conclut Duo.

– Vous venez de Chambord, c'est bien cela ?

– Oui, nous en sommes partis il y a trois jours.

– On m'a raconté qu'il s'y était passé des choses affreuses…

Duo sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'elle avait déjà dû avoir un rapport détaillé de ce qui s'était produit à Chambord par le biais de la Curia Regis qui ne manquait jamais d'informer les puissants des évènements importants. Et elle ne posait la question que pour avoir confirmation ou pour obtenir plus de détails.

– Nous avons été attaqués par des chimères, dit-il seulement.

Elle soupira.

– Après deux cents ans ces horreurs sont encore vivaces… La malédiction du Vatican ne cesse de nous poursuivre. Ces derniers jours ont dû vous sembler bien pénibles. Et votre voyage a sans doute été épuisant. Sachez que vous êtes invités à demeurer à Neuschwanstein autant de temps qu'il vous siéra. A présent je vais vous conduire à l'Empereur, venez.

Duo la remercia de sa sollicitude et ils la suivirent. Elle traversa la pièce, ouvrit une porte de bois, les fit entrer dans une salle où s'affairaient des domestiques qui la saluèrent d'une révérence. Elle traversa le large salon richement décoré, ouvrit une autre porte, puis encore une autre, leur fit traverser plusieurs pièces et s'arrêta enfin devant une grande porte majestueuse. Elle tapa doucement contre le bois sculpté.

– Ja ! Komm rein ! répondit une voix d'homme, les invitant à entrer.

Eva ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Heero et Duo.

– J'amène deux invités, dit-elle en français.

La chambre était magnifique. Il y avait des tentures, des boiseries, des fresques, un lit de bois sculpté, un secrétaire d'époque, un tapis, des fauteuils de soie brodée, des candélabres dont les faibles lumières se reflétaient dans le miel du parquet poli comme un miroir …

L'Empereur était un grand homme à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il portait une longue robe de chambre en soie rouge et était debout derrière l'imposant secrétaire, des feuilles étaient éparpillées autour de lui, plusieurs livres aussi, un stylo plume débouché, une carte qui menaçait de glisser par terre…

– Grüß Gott ! les salua-t-il joyeusement en vieux bavarois, quand il vit les garçons.

Eva traversa la chambre pour rejoindre son époux.

– Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, je vous présente Leander Geldhaken von Bayern, Empereur d'Allemagne depuis 210 ans.

Heero et Duo s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

– C'est un plaisir messieurs. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, dit-il d'une voix grave et profonde avec un fort accent allemand. Le soleil est à peine couché, vous êtes bien ponctuels !

– Ils étudiaient dans une école d'humains, lui rappela Eva en ouvrant une fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais du soir, ils vivent sûrement le jour.

Il posa ses yeux bleu-gris sur eux et les détailla.

– Maxwell et Yuy… Encore ces noms mis côte à côte.

Il afficha un sourire en coin.

– Je ne sais quoi en penser, cela ressemble à une mauvaise farce que me ferait le Vatican…

– Nous ne venons pas de la part du Vatican, répondit Heero. Et nous ne voulons nous battre contre personne.

– Et que voulez-vous ? demanda Leander en dévisageant l'humain.

– Faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour empêcher la guerre, répondit le brun.

– Alors vous vous êtes trompés de capitale. Si vous vouliez vous opposer à cette guerre, c'était Médéric qu'il fallait aller voir.

– Allez-vous soutenir le Roi de France ? demanda Duo.

– Bien sûr que je vais le faire, siffla l'Empereur comme si ces mots lui avaient écorchés la bouche. Je n'ai pas le choix, lisez les journaux !

Il ramassa énergiquement une pile de papiers et les agita devant les yeux des deux garçons. Duo reconnut l'entête d'un journal publié et lu uniquement par des vampires. Sur le papier grisâtre s'étalait en grosses lettres le titre « Le soutien de l'Empereur Leander au Roi Médéric : une simple formalité ? ».

– Mais vous ne voulez pas faire cette guerre ? interrogea Duo un peu affolé par le fatalisme du journal et plus encore par celui de l'empereur.

– Quel empereur voudrait engager son peuple dans une telle guerre ? tonna Leander. Combien de morts va-t-il falloir cette fois pour déterminer quel sera le vainqueur ? Combien l'Organisation Zodiacale et le Vatican formeront-ils de guerriers pour nous contrer ? Combien de chimères seront créées pour nous détruire ? Quelles pertes devra subir mon peuple cette fois-ci ? Médéric est un fou !

Et il se mit à arpenter la pièce en jetant des regards mauvais au tapis comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé.

– Pourquoi vous engager aux côtés du Roi de France dans ce cas ? demanda Duo en regardant l'empereur essayer de retrouver son sang-froid. Il semblait à bout de nerfs.

– Si nous soutenons Médéric, la guerre sera officiellement déclarée aux humains et les conséquences seront sans doute terribles, expliqua Eva d'une voix beaucoup plus calme que son époux. Mais si nous refusons de l'aider, Médéric ira quand même en Avignon. Cette ville se trouve sur son territoire, il peut l'attaquer quand il le veut. De plus elle ne bénéficie d'aucune protection spéciale de la part des humains, il ne s'agit que d'une ville touristique. Il lui sera donc très simple de tuer tous les humains et de prendre la cité. Les humains riposteront alors. L'Eglise participera personnellement à cette guerre, comme elle l'a fait par le passé. Mais cette fois les vampires seront divisés au moment où le Vatican frappera. Déchirés entre les partisans de Médéric et les pacifistes, nous prenons le risque de voir naître une guerre dans notre propre camp. Les Vampires seraient alors affaiblis et vulnérables. Si nous nous battons à la fois contre les humains et entre nous, les pertes dans nos rangs seront catastrophiques et nous perdrons sans doute la guerre.

– Alors cette guerre est inévitable, résuma Heero. Et votre seul choix consiste à décider d'y participer et de massacrer des humains innocents ou de ne pas le faire et de vous diviser, de laisser une chance aux humains tout en risquant des milliers de morts parmi votre propre race.

– Exactement, répondit Eva. La manœuvre de Médéric est imparable : il y a échec au roi…

– N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ? interrogea Duo.

– A moins que vous ne possédiez une armée capable d'abattre le Vatican, ou un moyen efficace d'évincer Médéric, je crains que vous ne soyez d'aucune utilité, répondit sèchement Leander.

Heero compris que le vieux vampire était totalement paniqué. Il sentit sa propre angoisse monter en lui : comment pouvaient-ils encore espérer éviter cette guerre si l'empereur lui-même tremblait de peur dans son grand château ?

Le calme de l'impératrice contrastait étrangement avec l'agitation de son époux. Elle semblait beaucoup moins affectée que lui, ou plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Cela surprit Heero. Si la guerre éclatait, les dirigeants vampires seraient les premiers visés, se pouvait-il que cela n'inquiétât pas la belle impératrice ? Avait-elle à se point confiance en ses forces ? Ou espérait-elle encore agir en faveur de la paix ?

– Messieurs, dit Leander en regardant une grosse horloge, j'aurais aimé prolonger cette entrevue mais je suis malheureusement attendu par mes conseillers. Votre intérêt pour les affaires de l'Empire me touche, et si nous trouvons une solution diplomatique à cette guerre, je vous promets de vous le faire savoir. Vous êtes les bienvenus à Neuschwanstein et je vous invite à prendre quartier en notre château et à y demeurer tant qu'il vous plaira.

Heero et Duo le saluèrent et il sortit un peu précipitamment, un de ses conseillers se précipita sur lui pour lui parler d'une voix presque affolée et plusieurs domestiques les talonnèrent, attendant un signe de l'empereur pour le servir.

Duo se dit que c'était le moment pour Heero de parler à Eva de la mission confiée par Treize Kushrenada. Mais Heero ne dit rien. Et Duo décida de ne pas en parler. C'était une mission secrète et peut-être n'était-il pas prudent d'en parler directement à l'Impératrice comme s'il s'agissait d'une demande officielle. C'était à Heero particulièrement qu'avait été confiée la mission et Duo décida de lui faire confiance.

Un bruit près de la fenêtre le fit se raidir. Une petite silhouette enveloppée dans une cape grise se laissa habillement glisser dans la chambre par la fenêtre qu'Eva avait laissée ouverte.

– Ah, Louka ! s'exclama l'Impératrice. Tu as trouvé ?

Le garçon ne releva pas son capuchon et ne prêta pas plus attention aux deux invités qu'il ne l'avait fait plus tôt. Il écarta un pan de sa cape et en sortit l'épée d'Heero et son pistolet.

Heero sursauta et dévisagea l'Impératrice, cherchant dans ses traits un signe de danger. Duo se plaça instinctivement devant Heero, prêt à se battre si jamais elle menaçait l'humain.

– Je suis navrée, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé, comme vous êtes des invités d'honneur vos bagages n'ont pas été fouillés par la garde mais je ne peux pas vous laisser introduire des armes d'argent dans le château. Je vais les faire mettre sous scellés. Vous pourrez bien sûr les reprendre à votre départ. Des dispositions particulières ont été prises pour assurer votre sécurité à l'intérieur du château, je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien

Elle s'était adressée à Heero d'une voix douce et sincère. Les deux garçons se détendirent un peu.

– Comment saviez-vous que j'avais caché mes armes dans mes bagages ?

– Vous eussiez été fou de venir désarmé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire franchement amusé. Mais n'ayez crainte, les habitants de Neuschwanstein ont été informés qu'ils s'attireraient ma colère s'ils vous faisaient le moindre mal. Aussi je doute que quiconque s'y risque. Vous êtes sous ma protection personnelle. Vous pouvez être tranquille.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec Louka qui emporta le pistolet et l'épée d'argent et sortit par la porte.

– Vous vivez le jour n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez être épuisés. Je vais vous faire conduire à vos appartements.

– Merci de votre prévenance, dit Duo en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'ils avaient eue. Introduire des armes d'argent dans une capitale vampire était passible de mort. Eva aurait pu interpréter cela comme une trahison ouverte si elle avait voulu. Duo avait songé à ce qu'ils risquaient mais il avait préféré qu'Heero les prît : il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils fussent fouillés à l'entrée et il n'imaginait pas de demander à son ami de venir sans aucun moyen de se défendre.

Une femme frappa un coup bref à la porte et entra. Elle était très ronde pour une vampire et portait des vêtements sombres, des lunettes en métal et un chignon strict. Malgré son apparence sévère, elle parla d'une voix très douce.

– Louka m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, dit-elle à l'impératrice après s'être inclinée.

– Je voudrais que vous conduisiez nos invités dans leurs appartements, dans le bâtiment de la Kemenate. Donnez la chambre chauffée à l'humain et allumez la cheminée : il fait frais ce soir et cette chambre n'a pas été chauffée depuis bien longtemps, les murs doivent être humides.

Puis elle s'adressa à Heero et Duo.

– Anke va vous conduire, elle parle très bien français, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, adressez-vous à elle.

Les deux garçons remercièrent encore l'impératrice et ils suivirent la domestique. La vampire leur parla tout le chemin d'un ton poli et enjoué auquel Duo répondait avec une aisance naturelle. Elle leur raconta qu'elle travaillait au palais depuis que la famille impériale y vivait, et que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle avait la charge d'un invité humain. Arrivés dans le bâtiment de la Kemenate, ils montèrent un grand escalier dans lequel ils croisèrent quelques domestiques et un vampire noble qui les dévisagea d'une façon un peu insistante. Elle leur montra d'abord la chambre d'Heero, c'était une vaste pièce richement décorée, une cheminée imposante encombrait toute une partie du mur en face du lit, des tableaux et plusieurs tentures représentaient des scènes de chasse. Le large lit aux couvertures vert sapin, les deux fauteuils, la petite table et une grande commode meublaient la chambre.

Anke alluma un feu dans la cheminée en leur expliquant que certaines familles de vampires – très rares – aimaient vivre dans des maisons chauffées et que les chambres qui comportaient une cheminée leurs étaient réservées. Celle-ci n'avait pas servi depuis de longs mois puisqu'ils n'avaient pas éprouvé le besoin de chauffer pendant l'été.

Lorsqu'elle eut montré à Heero la salle de bain et le téléphone qui permettait d'appeler le service, elle invita Duo à la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Je préfère ne pas le laisser seul, répondit simplement le vampire. Cette chambre est bien assez grande pour deux, je vais rester avec lui. Pouvez-vous me faire apporter mes affaires ?

Elle interrogea Heero du regard et il donna son accord d'un simple mouvement de tête. Elle se mit glousser.

– Oh ! Oh ! Je n'osais pas demander mais… Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous fasse porter du sang ou un autre humain : il est votre calice !

Duo lui lança un regard scandalisé et Heero la considéra d'un air désabusé.

– Non, vous vous trompez il n'est pas mon calice. Mais il ne sera effectivement pas nécessaire de me faire porter du sang. Merci pour tout Anke.

Le ton froid de Duo doucha la vampire et l'expression ravie qu'elle avait affichée un peu plus tôt disparut.

– Faites-moi appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit-elle poliment en se reprenant. Et ne sortez pas seul dans les couloirs, M. Yuy.

– L'impératrice a dit qu'il était sous sa protection, dois-je craindre qu'il soit attaqué quand même ?

– Non, bien sûr que non. Nul ici ne prendrait le risque de contester un ordre de Sa Majesté. Je disais cela parce que vous pourriez croiser… d'autres humains…

Heero comprit très bien de quoi elle parlait et Duo s'en voulut d'avoir posé la question. Le château était empli de victimes humaines que la noblesse dévorait, et il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'Heero assistât à un tel spectacle.

Le natté remercia encore une fois la vampire et elle sortit en leur disant qu'un domestique allait venir leur apporter les bagages de Duo.

– Je suis ton calice ? demanda Heero quand elle eut refermé la porte.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! gronda Duo. C'est scandaleux qu'elle ait pu penser une chose pareille, comme si j'avais emmené un pique-nique…

– Même si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, tu prends des risques en refusant de te nourrir… Tu n'as pas bu une seule goutte de sang depuis Chambord.

– Je n'en ai pas besoin, mentit Duo.

Mais Heero commençait à le connaître.

– Bien sûr que si tu en as besoin. Seulement tu t'y refuses obstinément. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, Duo ? Tu crains que je t'accuse d'assassiner des pochettes de sang ?

Heero savait malgré son ton ironique qu'il n'était pas tombé loin. Il y avait dans la réticence de Duo un déni mêlé de honte.

– Mais non, répondit le natté penaud en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il se tut, cherchant ses mots.

– C'est parce que je suis en colère… contre ce que je suis. Si les vampires ne se nourrissaient pas des humains, il n'y aurait pas de guerre. Parfois je me dis que la haine des humains est légitime, nous menaçons vos vies par notre seule existence. Qu'est-ce qui te retient à mes côtés dans ce château lugubre où des monstres assoiffés de sang dévorent ceux de ta race ?

Heero s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté.

– C'est notre amitié qui me retient à tes côtés, répondit-il très sincèrement. Je veux que les humains et les vampires puissent vivre en paix comme nous vivons en paix toi et moi. Tu m'as montré que tous les vampires n'étaient pas des tueurs sanguinaires, je veux te montrer que tous les humains ne haïssent pas aveuglément les vampires. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Duo, je ne te déteste pas et j'ai confiance en toi. Mais si une guerre se prépare il ne faut pas que tu sois affaibli parce que tu ne t'es pas nourri pendant des jours. Alors s'il te plait fais un effort et nourris toi.

Duo leva des yeux violets sur son ami. Une fois encore il avait chassé ses inquiétudes et écarté ses craintes en seulement quelques mots.

Heero n'avait pas retiré sa main de l'épaule du vampire et une douce chaleur irradiait de sa paume. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde conscience du frisson électrique que ce contact produisait dans le corps du vampire, il n'avait pas non plus réalisé que leurs visages étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre pour une simple conversation amicale, il n'avait même pas senti la main fraîche se poser à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attirer vers le bas. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le regard intense à la couleur si singulière. Son cœur s'était mis à taper si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il résonnait également aux oreilles fines du vampire.

Un souffle doux se glissa entre les lèvres entrouvertes de l'humain. Dans le brouillard lointain de sa conscience, son instinct l'avertit qu'il y avait des bruits de pas et de voix dans le couloir, sa formation de chasseur de vampire l'informa qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche sous les lèvres si attirantes, il y avait des dents de prédateur qui pouvaient le tuer.

Son corps lui rappela combien il avait été agréable d'embrasser Duo la première fois et aucune prudence ne pouvait le retenir face à un appel si puissant…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

– Duo tu es là ? appela une voix de fille en anglais.

Ils ne sursautèrent pas. L'un comme l'autre avait entendu les intrus approcher. Ils continuèrent à se fixer un instant, leurs bouches si proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles se fussent touchées au moindre frisson de l'un d'eux. Puis Duo émit un grondement sourd de mécontentement qu'Heero n'eut jamais pu entendre s'il n'avait pas été si proche de lui. La couleur de ses iris tira sur le rouge grenat. Sa colère aurait amusé Heero n'eut été sa propre déception.

Le brun se redressa à contre cœur, la main de Duo quitta sa nuque et le natté se leva. Heero le regarda se diriger jusqu'à la porte en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser. S'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, ils échangeraient un baiser enfiévré en cet instant. Heero repensa à la main fraiche sur sa nuque, à l'appel brûlant de cette bouche qu'il aurait aimé dévorer, à ce regard de prédateur affamé qui réveillait ses propres instincts et ce fut soudain beaucoup plus difficile de reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne prêta qu'une vague attention à la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre et qui serrait Duo dans ses bras. Le monde entier était passé à l'arrière plan. Même s'il y avait eu des chimères dans cette pièce, sa seule obsession aurait été la bouche de Duo, ses yeux violets, ses mains sur sa peau…

Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux. Lui qui avait toujours été maître de lui-même, il en aurait crié de dépit d'être à ce point impuissant devant un désir aussi irrationnel.

Ses yeux lui transmirent quelques informations éparses : Duo souriait à cette fille, un domestique était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et il portait la valise de Duo en attendant patiemment qu'on le laisse passer pour la déposer, les yeux de Duo étaient redevenus bleus…

– …et quand j'ai entendu le domestique dire que tu étais ici, disait la fille en anglais à Duo qui ne semblait pas très concentré, dans le bâtiment de la Kemenate, j'ai été tellement surprise que j'ai pensé un instant qu'il pouvait y avoir un autre Duo Maxwell ! Et puis je me suis souvenue que papa m'avait dit que vous aviez quitté Chambord. Oh je suis tellement contente que de vous savoir en sécurité ! Je n'ose pas imaginer le drame que c'eut été s'il été arrivé quelque chose à mon frère !

– Oui ça a été un sale moment pour tout le monde, répondit Duo quand elle le laissa en placer une. Heureusement on s'en est tous sortis. Ça n'a pas été le cas des humains, il y a eu des morts parmi les élèves.

– Oui, oui, je sais… Quel drame, j'espère que l'Eglise est fière d'elle !

– Et malheureusement avec la guerre qui approche, je pense qu'aucun de nous n'est plus en sécurité, ajouta Duo sombrement.

– Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, répondit-elle tout aussi sombrement. Mon père m'a envoyée pour représenter la famille Winner au conseil extraordinaire auquel l'empereur a convoqué toutes les familles nobles.

– Heero approche, appela Duo en se tournant vers lui.

Le brun remarqua que les yeux de Duo s'étaient légèrement teintés de violet quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il espéra de tout cœur que la femme n'avait pas remarquer son propre trouble. Le domestique avait posé la valise et était reparti avec la plus grande discrétion.

– Heero, je te présente Tamara Winner, une des sœurs de Quatre, elle travaille en Allemagne où elle gère l'une des succursales de la fondation Romefeller. Tamara, Heero Yuy était un Preventer, sa présence nous a sauvé la vie à Chambord.

Heero se demanda s'il devait s'incliner devant la vampire ou non. Elle répondit à cette question pour lui en lui serrant chaleureusement la main – du moins aussi chaleureusement que possible compte tenu de la température polaire de sa peau.

– Oh oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous ! Mon père m'a dit que mon petit frère avait sympathisé avec des Preventers et que vous vous étiez battus côte à côte contre les chimères. Quatre m'étonnera toujours !

– Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ? l'invita Duo en lui indiquant les fauteuils près du feu de cheminée.

– Non, je te remercie, la réunion du conseil commence bientôt, je ne peux pas rester longtemps… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Vous êtes aussi venu y assister ?

– Nous sommes venus pour savoir quelle était exactement la situation, nous espérons de tout cœur que Leander trouvera une solution diplomatique pour convaincre Médéric de ne pas attaquer.

– Il faudra plus que de la diplomatie pour convaincre Médéric, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est un homme belliqueux et entêté, cette guerre l'enchante, il n'entendra pas raison facilement.

Elle remarqua les mines inquiètes des deux garçons et essaya de nuancer son pessimisme.

– Mais Eva saura peut-être quoi faire. Elle est très vieille, plus vieille que Leander même, et elle connaît Médéric depuis longtemps. Il se peut qu'elle trouve un arrangement avec le Roi de France pour éviter la guerre avec les humains.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Heero s'intéressa à ce que disait la femme.

– L'impératrice est plus âgée que l'empereur ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, et de beaucoup à ce qu'on raconte. L'empereur et l'impératrice sont sages et pacifistes. Ils ont tiré les leçons de la Croisade. Ne perdez pas espoir !

Elle déposa un baiser fraternel sur la joue de Duo.

– Je dois y aller, la réunion va bientôt débuter. Je repasserai te voir, prends bien soin de cet humain, la famille Winner a une dette envers lui !

Et elle ressortit de leur chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Duo s'appuya dos contre la porte et se laissa glisser par terre. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux repliés et leva les yeux vers le brun.

– Elle a raison…

Sa voix était rauque.

– Je dois prendre soin de toi. Heero… Pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je ne fais aucun effort pour me contrôler depuis le début et…

– Je n'en ai pas fait non plus, constata objectivement Heero.

– Il va falloir qu'on en fasse. Parce que c'est malsain…

Heero secoua la tête. Il avait déjà choisi. Il avait choisi à l'instant où il avait compris que les lèvres de Duo ne toucheraient pas les siennes quand la femme avait frappé à la porte. Quand il l'avait senti s'éloigner. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à faire confiance à son cœur, même lorsque la décision à prendre était déraisonnable.

Il était un humain mortel dans un monde au bord de la guerre. Il avait 16 ans et il allait peut-être bientôt mourir. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de l'hésitation ou des remords. Si une seule chose valait la peine d'être vécue, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser passer. Les yeux violets qui le dévoraient de convoitise semblaient adhérer à cette théorie.

– Vivre une vie qui n'a pas de but c'est malsain, rétorqua Heero calmement. Créer des armées de morts, déclencher des guerres, tuer ses semblables, vivre dans la haine… Toutes ces choses sont malsaines. Cite moi une seule chose que nous ayons faite qui soit malsaine…

– Nous ne sont pas de la même race Heero…

– Tes yeux n'ont pas l'air d'accord, le coupa le brun.

Duo baissa la tête et ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin.

– Je pourrais te tuer, tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est dangereux pour un humain de…

– Moi aussi je pourrais te tuer. Et pour avoir vécu plusieurs mois avec Odin qui venait à peine d'être transformé en vampire et contrôlait mal ses instincts, je crois que je me rends compte mieux que quiconque combien c'est dangereux. J'étais Preventer Duo. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis un guerrier.

Duo soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusque là leur différence d'âge. Lui qui avait vécu de longues années d'insouciance auprès de Quatre n'avait pas vraiment vieilli. A présent il se souvenait combien Heero était jeune. Et il prenait pleinement conscience de la pression permanente à laquelle sa vie avait dû être soumise. Heero semblait plus vieux que lui, parce qu'il avait porté le poids de responsabilités plus lourdes. Parce qu'il avait appris à dompter la peur, à combattre ses propres faiblesses et à tuer efficacement des créatures qui étaient pourtant bien plus fortes que lui. Il n'était absolument pas question de recourir à des procédés hypocrites comme l'éloigner pour son bien. Il ne se sentait de toute façon pas capable de s'éloigner du brun. S'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, il savait qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui et contrôler ses pulsions. Il devait ramener leur relation à quelque chose de plus normal. Il était la seule véritable amitié qui restait au brun. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'égarer avec ses désirs coupables…

– C'est vrai, je ne te sous-estime pas, Preventer, dit-il en prenant un ton faussement solennel. Mais je ne mériterais pas ton amitié si je profitais de toi comme un vieux vampire pervers. Je ne réitérerai pas ce que j'ai fait chez Mahaut. Nous sommes ici pour empêcher la guerre et pour donner un avenir à des humains comme toi qui n'ont jamais connu la paix. Quand cette affaire sera terminée tu pourras vivre une vie normale.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

– Peut-être même que Relena Peacecraft voudra t'épouser ! Tu avais l'air de lui plaire…

Heero voulu répliquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de vivre une vie « normale » auprès d'une princesse humaine. Mais un doute le retint. Il aurait aimé dire que son désir le plus cher était de rester auprès de Duo, mais il lui sembla soudain que c'était très naïf et même égoïste. Et si Duo lui, n'en avait pas du tout envie ? Il était immortel et il ne voulait sans doute pas s'encombrer d'un humain. Leur amitié ne durerait que tant qu'il y aurait un risque de guerre.

Il réalisait qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que Duo voulait de lui… Dans ses années d'aventures et de combats aux côtés d'Odin, il n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un comme il était proche de Duo. Jamais de cette façon, avec cette intensité… Mais peut-être que pour Duo c'était seulement un jeu auquel il était habitué. Les vampires avaient après tout beaucoup de charmes et un grand pouvoir de séduction sur les humains. Il était possible que cette sensation qui bouleversait l'âme d'Heero ne fût qu'un vague amusement pour le vampire.

Heero repensa avec incertitude à ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par la sœur de Quatre, que serait-il arrivé après ce baiser ? Heero manqua de rougir violement lorsqu'une image plutôt gênante et explicite s'imposa à son esprit. Une chance que Duo ignorât ce qu'il avait à l'esprit…

Si le natté avait demandé plus qu'un baiser, qu'est-ce que lui-même aurait été capable de donner exactement ? Heero n'avait jamais pensé à ces choses-là et il réalisa qu'il avait de sérieuses lacunes en matière de relations humaines sans parler du fait que ses relations vampiriques étaient quasi-inexistantes… Cette idée que peut-être Duo aurait pu lui demander quelque chose de bien moins chaste qu'un baiser fit vaciller ses certitudes et il fut soudain heureux que le vampire eût posé des limites.

Un sentiment de sécurité apaisa ses craintes quand il croisa le regard mauve. Duo avait devancé ses peurs, il les avait devinées avant même qu'Heero ne les formulât. Il aurait dû se sentir frustré d'avoir été repoussé par le vampire, mais il ne ressentait que du soulagement. Il réalisa qu'il faisait entièrement confiance au natté. Bien plus que ce qu'il ne se l'était autorisé. C'était troublant et agréable à la fois de se trouver si proche d'une personne qu'on pût lui confier sa vie bien malgré soi.

– Si j'ai mon mot à dire, répondit l'humain après ce moment de réflexion, je préfèrerais que l'on ne me punisse pas d'avoir été un guerrier en me mariant avec Relena. Nous ferions un couple bien mal assorti…

Duo éclata de rire, un rire doux et sincère qui toucha le cœur d'Heero.

– Je plaisantais ! Si jamais nous pouvions voir la paix de notre vivant, tu serais libre de faire absolument ce que tu veux…

Heero se demanda si finalement cela signifiait qu'il pourrait rester avec lui. Le natté se releva et passa près d'Heero, le violet de ses yeux s'intensifia.

Il se pencha au dessus de sa valise, l'ouvrit et en sortit des vêtements propres. L'humain commençait à avoir sommeil et il regarda pensivement le lit double qu'il partagerait avec le vampire. La dernière fois où il avait dormi seul datait de Chambord. L'image gênante et explicite qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt s'imposa furtivement à son esprit et il se mordit furieusement la lèvre.

– Je vais prendre une douche ! l'informa le natté en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en sifflotant.

Il remarqua à la raideur de ses épaules que Duo était plus tendu qu'il n'en donnait l'air et il imaginait sans peine la douche glacée qu'il allait devoir prendre pour apaiser le feu qui brûlait en lui. Heero songea qu'il lui faudrait sans doute prendre la même.

Ces limites que Duo venait de poser semblaient bien fragiles, le vampire lui-même lutterait sans doute pour les respecter.

Et Heero ne parvint pas à se persuader que c'était une mauvaise chose…

_A suivre…_

_Ecriture achevée le 27/06/2010_

* * *

_Ad augusta per angusta : Vers les sommets par des chemins étroits (Un grand dessein n'est pas facilement atteint.)_

Merci à Arlia et Marylin mes deux bêtas que j'aime !

Note aux reviewers : Si vous me laissez un commentaire sans vous connecter à , je vous en supplie, donnez-moi une adresse où je peux vous contacter, c'est affreusement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier (ceci s'adresse tout particulièrement à Gaijin, JTFLAM et saramiel à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre…). Merci d'avance !

Et maintenant les questions !

- Avez-vous été scandalisé par l'intervention de Tamara qui a cassé l'ambiance ? (oui je vous entends d'ici dire « c'est quoi ces OC qui font chier le monde ? » hé hé)

- Avez-vous l'impression que pour la guerre c'est franchement mal barré ?(yark, yark)

- Et enfin, qui voudrait qu'Heero finisse par devenir le calice de Duo ? (moi ça me fait froid dans le dos mais je suis sûre qu'il y a des adeptes ^.^)

Voilà, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et à très vite !

Wagashi


	3. Chapitre 3 : Florebo quocumque ferar

_**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient une scène explicite de sexe entre deux personnages masculins, si vous êtes mineurs, ou si cela vous gêne ou vous choque, ne le lisez pas !**_

**Chapitre 3 – Florebo quocumque ferar**

**Vendredi 15 Septembre A.C.  
****21h – Neuschwanstein**

Un feu crépitait dans l'antique cheminée de pierre. Elle diffusait une lumière chaude et vacillante qui éclairait doucement la pièce. Les ombres mouvantes dansaient sur le parquet et entre les plis du grand lit à baldaquin, glissant sur une silhouette immobile et silencieuse.

Assis sur la couverture de velours vert, le vampire jouait vaguement avec le bout de sa longue tresse caramel. D'effroyables cris résonnaient à ses oreilles sensibles. Dans les villages humains, il était coutume qu'un coq chantât à l'aube afin d'annoncer le nouveau jour, dans les capitales vampires, les hurlements d'humains sacrifiés annonçaient la nouvelle nuit.

Se rapprocher des siens lui rappelait combien il était naïf de vouloir cette paix. Les humains mourraient sous les crocs des vampires affamés et les vampires mourraient sous les coups des épées d'argent. Ils étaient deux races jumelles destinées à mener un combat impitoyable et acharné.

Duo se concentra sur le bruit de l'eau. Heero était juste à côté dans la salle de bain, ses oreilles humaines ne percevaient pas les cris d'agonie de ses semblables. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas aussi fataliste que Duo ? Le vampire écarta cette idée. Non, on ne pouvait définitivement pas mettre l'optimisme de l'humain sur le compte de son ignorance. Heero n'était pas dupe, il avait été Preventer, il avait vu de ses yeux les ravages que les vampires pouvaient faire sur les communautés humaines.

Une question hantait le vampire. Si une guerre éclatait entre leurs deux espèces, dans quel camp serait-il ? « Aux côtés des tiens, » lui répondit sa raison, « aux côtés de Quatre, de Solo ». C'était là qu'était sa place, parmi sa famille. L'empereur avait raison, si la guerre était déclarée, les vampires n'auraient d'autre choix que de rester unis pour survivre. Duo n'aurait d'autre choix que de se battre aux côtés de ceux qu'il aime.

« Alors si la guerre éclate, c'est aux côtés d'Heero que je me battrai » dit doucement son cœur.

Le vampire laissa échapper un soupir accablé. Finalement, il était impossible de trancher, et c'était ce qui était le plus atroce.

Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson douloureux, un long spasme qu'il ignora avec superbe. La faim le tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, grandissant d'heure en heure. Mais il refusait de lui céder. Et tous les mots de réconfort d'Heero n'y changeraient rien. Malgré leur amitié, Duo n'était pas certain que l'humain fût totalement sincère. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être dégoûté par ce qu'il était ? Duo regrettait de ne pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Lui qui de coutume était absolument indifférent à ce que pouvait penser son entourage, il aurait bien échangé nombre de ses inutiles talents vampiriques contre les pensées du brun.

Le brun en question ressortit de la salle de bain, une serviette attachée autour de la taille, ses cheveux bruns trempés et ébouriffés gouttaient sur sa peau mâte. Lorsqu'un nouveau frisson de douleur le parcourut, Duo aurait dû comprendre l'avertissement que lui adressait son corps, l'évident message de danger. Mais il n'y prit pas garde, trop occupé à remercier son anatomie vampirique qui lui épargnait la honte de rougir aussi furieusement qu'une pucelle.

Heero se pencha au dessus de sa valise, attrapa un débardeur vert et un short noir. Dans son dos, apparaissaient encore nettement les longues cicatrices causées par les doigts d'Anne lorsqu'il avait détruit la petite chimère à Chambord, quelques jours plus tôt. Heero revint près du vampire.

– Tu as appelé Quatre ? demanda-t-il sans faire attention à l'expression avide du visage de son ami.

Quelles cicatrices Heero garderait-il d'une guerre contre les vampires ? Y survivrait-il seulement ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils en viennent à s'affronter ? Duo se sentit désemparé. Son corps fut à nouveau parcourut d'un spasme trop discret pour qu'Heero le distinguât mais suffisamment douloureux pour ramener le natté à la réalité.

– Duo ?

– Euh… oui ! Enfin non ! Non je ne l'ai pas encore appelé.

Le brun haussa un sourcil railleur devant la confusion du natté. Il déplia le débardeur et laissa tomber le short sur le lit.

– C'est la sœur de Quatre qui t'a mis dans cet état ? demanda le brun avec un sourire franchement moqueur.

– Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna le vampire.

Il redevint sérieux lorsqu'il croisa les yeux amusés du brun. Son regard était tellement doux, tellement sincère. Comment pourrait-il jamais le voir comme un ennemi ?

– Je n'ose pas l'appeler, expliqua le natté en réponse à la question silencieuse de l'humain. Je n'ai pas envie de lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, j'aurais l'impression de leur donner vie. Peut-être que si j'attends à l'infini, la guerre ne viendra jamais…

Heero comprenait. Il acquiesça lentement et abandonna son débardeur sur le lit.

– Je sais, on ne voudrait jamais dire les nouvelles tragiques à haute voix. Lorsque je suis rentré au QG des Preventers après la mort d'Odin, la chose que je redoutais le plus était de devoir annoncer sa mort, décrire les détails, entendre et réentendre ses hurlements… Mais les autres ont le droit de savoir la vérité, même si elle n'est pas agréable à entendre. Quatre doit faire les cent pas autour de son téléphone en attendant d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Duo émit un petit rire en imaginant la scène si vraisemblable. Heero lui adressa un sourire complice. Le brun chassa une mèche trempée qui lui mouillait le visage, se gratta le dos d'un geste désinvolte, puis voulant aider son ami à avoir cette difficile conversation, il se pencha pour saisir le téléphone portable de Duo qui avait été négligemment jeté sur le lit.

Il prit conscience du danger bien trop tard. Sa main se referma sur le petit appareil et Heero s'immobilisa. Le mouvement de l'autre avait été trop rapide, il était déjà pris au piège. Le visage de Duo était dans son cou, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Heero comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait, la très légère brulure dans son dos confirma sa théorie. Il venait de s'écorcher en grattant la croûte d'une des blessures qu'Anne lui avait faites – elles commençaient à cicatriser et le démangeaient – et l'odeur du sang était montée aux narines du vampire assoiffé qui n'avait pu y résister. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus prudent. Il n'aurait pu créer un appât aussi efficace même s'il l'avait fait exprès !

D'une main, Duo l'avait rapproché de lui en appuyant sur sa nuque et de l'autre il tenait le bras de l'humain d'une poigne de fer, lui interdisant toute retraite. Heero ne l'avait même pas senti approcher, le vampire avait été contre lui en un instant. Le brun se contraint à réagir rapidement, il se força à respirer très lentement, décontracta ses muscles et resta immobile. Les crocs du vampire ne s'étaient toujours pas refermés sur sa gorge, ce qui était bon signe : Duo résistait.

– Ferme les yeux et cesse de respirer, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible à ses propres oreilles.

Duo obéit. Plongé dans le noir et ne percevant plus l'odeur affolante du sang, il réussit lentement à se dominer. Heero ne bougea absolument pas, facilitant son contrôle sur lui-même.

Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, l'ex-Preventer réalisa qu'il était très calme et que les battements de son cœur ne trahissaient aucune panique. La patience qu'il avait acquise en côtoyant Odin lui était aujourd'hui très utile. Il savait qu'une fois acculé, aucun de ses gestes ne serait assez vif pour le sauver, le mieux à faire était donc de rester calme en espérant que le vampire reprenne ses esprits.

Mais rester calme n'était pas si simple, si jamais Duo le mordait, même très légèrement, le venin de ses crocs passerait dans son sang et le contaminerait. Sans parler de ce qui arriverait s'il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter et qu'il le vidait de son sang… Malgré cela, Heero ne ressentait pas la moindre peur. Il savait que tout mouvement de panique jouerait en sa défaveur en réveillant les instincts de prédateur du vampire. Et au corps à corps, il n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Lentement, le natté recula. Il paraissait soudain faible et tremblant. Quand il fut suffisamment loin de la gorge du brun, il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard d'un rouge profond exprimait la souffrance et la honte. Ses crocs étaient blancs, longs et tranchants, menace mortelle gorgée de poison. Doucement, sa prise se desserra autour du bras et de la nuque du brun.

Heero n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir que Duo se sentait horrible. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce que signifiait le regard qu'il lui jetait. C'était une condamnation. Duo ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qui venait de se produire, il reprenait conscience et était terrifié d'avoir failli tuer son ami. Mais la terreur d'Heero fut plus immense encore et d'une toute autre nature. Duo n'avait pas le droit de reculer comme il le faisait, ni de porter sur lui ce regard épouvanté comme s'ils étaient ennemis. Duo n'avait pas le droit de cesser de lui sourire, parce que maintenant, lui n'avait plus que ça.

– Duo ? appela-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant juste devant son ami. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je vais demander à Anke de t'amener une pochette de sang…

– Tais-toi ! cracha la voix glaciale du prédateur. J'ai failli te tuer ! Recule !

Heero s'y était attendu mais la voix cinglante le blessa bien plus cruellement que n'auraient pu le faire les crocs.

– Je ne fuirai nulle part, répondit-il sur le même ton glacial, et je t'interdis de le faire ! Si même toi et moi on ne peut pas être amis sans s'entretuer, il n'y aura jamais de paix !

Le vampire voulut protester véhémentement mais Heero le poussa en arrière, se penchant dans un geste téméraire au dessus du vampire. Son effort pour le retenir était futile et il le savait, mais il était résolu à ne pas renoncer à ramener son ami à la raison. Duo lutta à nouveau pour ne pas le dévorer vivant. Il ferma les yeux et bloqua se respiration. Cet idiot d'humain eut mérité qu'il le vidât de son sang pour tant d'imprudence, se dit-il d'abord. Et puis étrangement, le contact avec la peau de d'Heero le calma. Son odeur était toujours aussi agréable mais plus de la même manière, sa chaleur était rassurante et il dut se débattre contre lui-même pour se rappeler les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se mettre en colère et à repousser son ami.

Il rouvrit les yeux, juste au dessus de lui, des yeux bleu cobalt un peu tristes semblaient l'implorer comme si c'était Heero qui avait commis une erreur. L'odeur du sang lui était moins pénible que ce regard douloureux. Duo plaqua le dos de sa main sur ses yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa silencieuse supplique.

– Je ne peux même pas tenir quelques jours sans mettre ta vie en danger, je suis un monstre et tu ne vois rien. Ce n'est pas ça l'amitié, ce n'est pas se demander à quel moment une imprudence nous sera fatale…

– Aucune de mes imprudences ne me sera fatale, répondit le brun en caressant le front du vampire. Je ne risque rien avec toi, si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais déjà tué.

– Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en s…

Heero pressa sa bouche contre celle de Duo, le forçant au silence. Le natté paniqua et agrippa le brun par les épaules pour le faire reculer. Lorsque la langue d'Heero, délicieusement chaude, glissa dans sa bouche, le vampire réalisa que ses crocs s'étaient rétractés depuis longtemps. Il avait protégé l'humain sans même s'en apercevoir.

Les spasmes de douleur provoqués par la faim se muèrent en frissons de plaisir et ses bras qu'il avait levés pour repousser le brun maintenaient à présent sa proie fermement pressée contre lui.

Heero accueillit avec une joie immense la réponse avide et assurée du natté. Le vampire ne tentait plus de s'enfuir et faisait face à ses désirs, combattant ses pulsions par d'autres, moins dangereuses mais tout aussi puissantes.

Lorsqu'Heero sentit deux mains glisser sur lui jusqu'à la serviette humide qui constituait son seul vêtement, il comprit que cette fois, un baiser torride ne suffirait pas à satisfaire le prédateur. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles du vampire, devenu fiévreux et décidé. Duo rouvrit les yeux tandis que ses doigts habiles défaisaient la serviette et la laissaient choir aux pieds du lit. Ses prunelles n'arboraient plus ce rouge effroyable et menaçant caractéristique des monstres affamés. Les iris du vampire étaient redevenus le mauve soutenu qu'Heero aimait tant, cette couleur si inhabituelle et qui lui était pourtant si coutumière. Il n'était plus face au prédateur assoiffé de sang, il avait réussi à ramener Duo. Cette pensée effaça toute peur de son esprit, et le brun adressa un sourire doux et confiant au natté lorsque celui-ci fit glisser une main fraîche sur sa hanche et descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Satisfait de l'accord tacite de l'ex-Preventer qu'il s'était forcé à attendre, Duo reprit ses lèvres avec une passion presque brutale. Le goûtant, le léchant, le mordant avec une avidité toute vampirique à laquelle répondait le brun poussé par un désir brûlant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver.

Duo le renversa sur le côté et inversa leurs positions sans rompre le baiser. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun, caressant les mèches douces avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Heero détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour reprendre son souffle. Le vampire l'observa avec curiosité et admiration, ses joues rosies, ses yeux fiévreux, et la température soudain très élevée de son corps, les battements éperdus de son cœur qui était pourtant resté si calme quand il risquait de le tuer. Il y avait de la magie dans les réactions du corps humain, une magie qui ne cessait de l'éblouir. Duo se redressa un peu pour regarder la proie qui s'offrait à lui sans la moindre prudence, les muscles bien dessinés de son torse et de ses bras, le plat parfait de son ventre, la tension évidente de son corps, l'érection de son sexe… Heero eut un frisson. Le regard du prédateur revint à son visage et y débusqua la gêne causée par cet examen. Il afficha un sourire carnassier.

– Tu t'es mis dans le pétrin, Preventer, fit-il remarquer d'une voix rauque.

Il envoya rapidement son propre tee-shirt et son caleçon rejoindre la serviette humide sur le tapis ancien, les mettant à égalité.

Si Heero avait déjà eu des rapports avec plusieurs filles (souvent des Preventers comme lui, rencontrées entre deux missions), il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un autre homme encore moins avec un vampire ! Et Duo le comprit parfaitement, jouant de l'hésitation du jeune humain qui avait cru pouvoir l'apprivoiser.

Il attrapa sa main, emprisonna les doigts rendus rugueux par le maniement de l'épée, et approcha la paume chaude de son visage.

– Comme tu es encore jeune, je suis tenté de ne pas y aller trop fort, mais je ne sais pas si tu le mérites…

Il respira longuement l'odeur de brun et embrassa délicatement la paume de sa main.

– Ce qu'il te faudrait c'est une punition exemplaire, pour ton imprudence…

Amusé par le contraste entre la menace de ses mots et la douceur de ses gestes, Heero finit par se détendre. La confiance qui l'avait incité à ne pas reculer face aux crocs du vampire, lui conseillait maintenant de s'en remettre à lui sans crainte. Il posa sa main libre sur le visage de son amant et caressa ses lèvres, sa pommette, redessina un sourcil. Duo eut un sourire tendre et ferma les yeux.

Le vampire enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du brun à la recherche de son oreille sur laquelle il passa sa langue, qu'il taquina de ses dents et de son souffle. Il s'émerveilla de sentir s'accélérer la respiration de l'humain, de le sentir se réchauffer encore.

Heero referma ses bras autour des épaules du vampire et explora lentement son dos, en apprenant les reliefs, glissant lentement sur les muscles fins et parfaitement dessinés, guidé par la longue tresse.

La bouche de Duo, presque trop avide pour le brun, finit par se lasser de son oreille et descendit jusqu'à ses tétons déjà tendus, les malmena longuement, encouragée par les grognements rauques de l'humain. Puis descendant encore, comme dans un pèlerinage vers les plus délicieux enfers, la bouche vorace du vampire engloutit d'un seul coup le sexe tendu qui l'appelait si ostensiblement.

Heero trop surpris, lâcha un cri qui sembla le plus beau des sons aux oreilles du vampire. Si proche des cris qui résonnaient dans le château et si différent à la fois. Il aspira avec méthode la peau chaude au goût si merveilleux, jouant avec le gland sensible, léchant et mordillant sans la moindre retenue toute la longueur du membre dressé. Heero avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux du vampire qui se délectait des petits cris étouffés qu'il ne parvenait à retenir.

Duo se redressa quand il estima que le sexe de l'humain était tendu à son maximum, souriant au grognement de frustration de sa victime. Il se plaça bien au dessus du brun qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil inquiet au membre dressé du vampire, devinant sans mal la suite des festivités.

Le vampire embrassa sauvagement l'ex-Preventer qui répondit au baiser avec ardeur. S'il était effrayé par la possessivité brutale de son amant, il n'en montrait rien.

– Ferme les yeux et détend-toi, ordonna Duo avec un sourire féroce.

Physiquement incapable d'obéir à la seconde partie de l'injonction, Heero réussit tout de même à rassembler assez de courage pour fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant au cruel prédateur. Une excitation mêlée d'angoisse bouillonnait dans ses entrailles.

Duo s'installa au dessus du brun, prit une profonde inspiration, ferma également les yeux et s'empala entièrement sur le sexe dressé d'un seul mouvement.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Une décharge foudroyante les parcourut tous les deux et remonta jusqu'à leur système nerveux brulant leurs corps sur son passage comme un torrent de lave en fusion. Duo tomba en avant, parvenant à se rattraper à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du brun. Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes, se dévisageant sans comprendre.

Puis Duo contracta involontairement son anus autour du membre d'Heero. Il se rappela alors où ils en étaient et sourit doucement en pensant à la farce un peu cruelle qu'il venait de faire à l'humain.

– T'as vraiment cru que je te pénètrerais comme ça, sans préparation ? demanda-t-il en passant son index sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.

Le brun eut du mal à répondre, trop étourdi par la sensation presque douloureuse de l'anneau de muscles qui l'enserrait. Une impression étrange le fit revenir à la réalité. Il lui semblait que lointainement, il percevait une douleur. Comme si elle provenait d'une partie de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il réalisa soudain que Duo s'était empalé à lui brutalement et qu'il devait avoir mal…

– Toi, tu n'es pas préparé, fit-il alors remarquer en écartant tendrement une mèche de cheveux caramel qui chatouillait sa joue.

En réponse à cette remarqua, Duo ferma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau. Le contrôle que les vampires avaient sur leur corps était bien plus étendu que celui des humains et il lui suffit d'un simple effort de volonté pour détendre l'étau de chair qui emprisonnait le sexe d'Heero. Il sembla à l'humain qu'il percevait ce mouvement étrange de deux points de vue. Il sentit à la fois la pression diminuer autour de son membre, et la sensation des muscles qui se détendent. Il prit alors conscience que depuis qu'il avait pénétré Duo, il pouvait sentir tout le corps du vampire comme s'il faisait partie du sien, comme s'il était une extension de lui-même avec une intensité qui augmentait d'instant en instant.

Duo bougea lentement, reculant un peu pour s'empaler à nouveau. Ils gémirent ensemble. Tous leurs sens semblaient dédoublés, chacun percevait la sensation de l'autre au-delà de sa propre perception. Duo bougea à nouveau et il sembla à Heero qu'il était également celui qui était pénétré, il lui sembla que quelque chose de chaud et dur s'enfonçait en lui, de même qu'il sembla à Duo qu'au-delà de cette intrusion brulante, il était également celui qui pénétrait, entrant dans un corps plus frais, l'approfondissant doucement.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, trop surpris par la double sensation pour parler. Duo bougeait lentement, accoutumant son corps à l'intrusion et Heero soulevait son bassin au même rythme, prenant l'autre avec douceur, conscient de son besoin de s'habituer. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'expliquer ce qu'ils ressentaient, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'exprimer à haute voix pour savoir que l'autre n'y comprenait rien non plus.

Lorsqu'Heero sentit à travers leur connexion que le fourreau de chair s'était suffisamment agrandi pour que Duo ne souffrît pas, il repoussa doucement le vampire et le renversa pour qu'il se place sur le dos. Puis et le pénétra à nouveau. Le plaisir plus intense du natté l'informa que cette position était plus confortable pour lui. Heero sourit, émerveillé de l'efficacité et de la sensualité de cet échange intime et immédiat.

Il intensifia ses mouvements, la chair du vampire était plus rigide que la sienne mais la chaleur et les coups répétés l'assouplirent. Duo gémissait sans gêne sous les assauts, acceptant l'échappatoire à sa soif. Il découvrit avec un bonheur indescriptible que cet intense plaisir apaisait ses pulsions de crime.

Puis voulant le sentir toujours plus proche, plus étroitement ancré en lui, il relâcha lentement son pouvoir sur ses muscles pour les resserrer autour du sexe qui le labourait. Heero lâcha un râle de contentement, remerciant mentalement son amant pour l'étau de plaisir qu'il venait de créer. Duo ne comprenait pas ce qui leur permettait de lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de ce genre de lien mental au cours d'aucun de ses ébats.

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si cette connexion ne venait pas de l'humain. Il avait déjà montré des aptitudes exceptionnelles… Ses réflexions furent balayées par les assauts répétés qui se faisaient plus insistants et plus sûrs. Duo haletait, acceptant avec abandon l'acharnement presque violent avec lequel le brun le prenait.

Puis quand il s'en sentit capable il serra encore ses muscles avec un sourire féroce qu'Heero lui rendit. Le vampire criait maintenant aux oreilles du brun, jouissant de la douleur piquante qu'il s'infligeait – et qu'il infligeait également à Heero à travers leur connexion – autant qu'il jouissait du plaisir de l'humain.

Les va-et-vient d'Heero se firent plus rapides, plus puissants, plus impitoyables. Bouleversé par la force du lien qui les unissait, qui s'intensifiait à chaque seconde, Heero ne savait pas si les cris qu'il entendait étaient les siens, ceux de Duo, ou des hurlements plus lointains qui résonnaient quelque part dans le château. De même qu'il ne savait pas qui d'eux deux éprouvait ce plaisir si violent et lequel éprouvait cette douleur poignante. Il les accueillit l'un comme l'autre avec une reconnaissance immense. Il donna un dernier coup de rein impitoyable et se répandit dans un râle profond à l'intérieur du fourreau étroit qui l'enveloppait, écoutant les gémissements de plaisir de Duo, ressentant avec une force étourdissante les soubresauts de leurs deux corps et la délicieuse brûlure de sa semence au fond du corps du vampire.

Les toutes dernières forces qu'il lui restait lui servirent à ne pas s'effondrer sur Duo. Il se retira difficilement de l'étau étroit et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Brûlant, trempé de sueur, à bout de souffle, tremblant, la seule chose qu'il percevait du monde extérieur était l'esprit de Duo. Le vampire beaucoup plus endurant que l'humain s'était déjà relevé et se tenait au dessus de lui. Le brun percevait son excitation, l'effroyable soif de sang qu'il transformait en appétit sexuel. Le corps de Duo était habité d'une énergie sinistre qui le tenaillait, qui appelait le meurtre et désirait le sang. Mais les émotions qu'il éprouvait au contact d'Heero étaient bien plus puissantes, elles surpassaient ses bas instincts et les métamorphosaient en une énergie pure, semblable à la Lumière.

Le brun ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux bras de Duo, lui donnant tous les droits, abaissant toutes ses défenses pourvu qu'il résistât à l'appel de la soif inassouvie qui grondait en lui. Il songea que jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti de sensations aussi intenses et contradictoires l'esprit de Duo lui répondit qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand un doigt enduit de salive le pénétra.

– Duo ? appela difficilement Heero qui n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle.

– Tu peux continuer à avoir confiance en moi, répondit seulement le vampire d'une voix très douce.

Heero essaya de réfléchir à ce qui signifiait cette phrase mais sa conscience le trahissait et l'abandonnait, absorbée par les sensations étranges que lui procurait cette intrusion. Il abaissa à nouveau les paupières, renonçant à comprendre et acceptant de faire confiance au vampire.

L'esprit de Duo lui disait qu'il le voulait et Heero donna immédiatement son accord. Tandis qu'il ajoutait un deuxième doigt, le natté lui expliqua qu'il le préparait pour atténuer la douleur de la pénétration. Cette explication qui eut été délicate et gênante s'il l'avait exprimée à haute voix apaisa tout de suite le brun. Il se concentra sur les petits gestes circulaires que faisaient les doigts de Duo à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps était parfaitement détendu, encore trop épuisé pour se crisper et il sentait la satisfaction du vampire qui introduisit lentement un troisième doigt. Heero gémit doucement, signalant inutilement une douleur que Duo avait ressentie en même temps que lui. L'esprit du vampire lui transmit une vague d'excuse et un sentiment de réconfort qui l'aidèrent à supporter les tiraillements jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'estompent.

Le temps que le prédateur aux yeux violets élargisse l'orifice jusqu'ici vierge de toute intrusion, Heero avait repris son souffle et se sentait un peu reposé. Leur conversation silencieuse se résumait à des échanges de sentiments rassurants et des décharges de pure excitation. Après un long moment, lorsque le brun ne perçut plus les doigts comme une intrusion mais comme une douce caresse il indiqua courageusement au vampire qu'il pouvait le prendre.

Il fut surpris de la tendresse du baiser que lui donna son amant. Il avait perçu la violente excitation dans les entrailles du vampire et s'amusa pour la seconde fois du contraste entre ses désirs et la douceur de ses gestes. La caresse de la langue et la douceur des lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes ne trahissaient rien de l'appétit sauvage de son amant.

Duo le pénétra très lentement, son sexe glissa en lui moins facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru après le massage humide de ses doigts. Sous l'effet de la douleur cuisante Heero haleta, cherchant son souffle et il sentit son corps se contracter à nouveau. L'esprit du vampire lui chuchota de se laisser aller, lui promettant que la douleur passerait. Mais derrière ce patient encouragement, Heero sentait que la résistance du vampire faiblissait. A travers leur lien mental, il pouvait sentir la merveilleuse sensation de son sexe plongé dans un étau brulant et trop serré pour son propre bien, il savait que Duo ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'appel de ses pulsions.

Alors il essaya de se remémorer l'effort mental qu'avait fait le vampire pour relâcher ses propres muscles et tenta de se détendre de la même façon. Sa tentative échoua mais il sentit comme dans un rire intérieur l'approbation de Duo qui avait compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il sentit l'esprit du vampire s'insinuer encore plus loin dans le sien, approfondissant leur connexion afin de contrôler son corps.

Cette sensation d'une autre volonté se substituant à la sienne pour dominer son corps à sa place lui eut été insupportable en toute autre circonstance. Mais il laissa Duo pénétrer son esprit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Sous le coup de l'ordre mental du vampire, les muscles d'Heero se desserrèrent d'une façon peu naturelle qui les fit gémir tous les deux. L'humain eut un petit rire de soulagement en découvrant que la douleur avait disparue. Le vampire partagea mentalement son plaisir et plongea immédiatement en lui sans la moindre retenue.

Les coups de rein puissants s'abattirent sur Heero avec une force que le vampire ne parvenait plus à refréner. Très rapidement, le membre rigide trouva à l'intérieur du brun le point sensible, trop sensible qui lui arrachait d'incontrôlables cris de plaisir. La jouissance se répandit dans leurs deux corps, résonnant et se répondant à l'infini, décuplé par leur connexion mentale.

La verge du vampire empalait et labourait les chairs tendres sans le moindre répit ni la moindre douceur, tandis que son esprit évinçait sans scrupule les défenses physiques naturelles de l'humain, acculant Heero dans un état de sujétion absolue et l'enfermant dans une jouissance perpétuelle qui les rendait tous deux ivres.

Sentant que le corps de l'humain, plus fragile que le sien ne pourrait supporter longtemps une telle violence, Duo donna un dernier coup impitoyable et relâcha un peu l'esprit d'Heero. Ses muscles se resserrèrent immédiatement autour de l'intrusion, arrachant un cri rauque au brun qui n'avait presque plus de voix et un cri clair au vampire qui sentit son plaisir exacerbé malgré ses mouvements plus lents.

La souffrance de l'humain lui paraissait merveilleuse, diluée dans son propre plaisir. Il interrogea mentalement son amant pour savoir s'il supportait le traitement et Heero lui répondit vaillamment de continuer, lui-même étourdi par le plaisir du vampire.

Une dizaine de coups rudes suffirent à les emmener tous deux au point de non-retour. Il leur sembla qu'une tempête de feu s'abattait sur eux dans un grondement de fin du monde lorsqu'ils jouirent à l'unisson. Sous le choc, l'esprit de Duo relâcha totalement les muscles du brun qui se contractèrent brutalement, décuplant l'orgasme du vampire. Le natté aurait presque pu entendre le bruit qu'avait fait l'anneau de chair en se lésant s'il n'avait pas été assourdi par le puissant cri de douleur de l'humain. Il se laissa retomber essoufflé, le visage dans le cou de l'humain.

– Heero, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète lorsqu'il put de nouveau parler.

Le brun acquiesça lentement, encore incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il informa mentalement le vampire que la vive douleur se dissipait mais qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil sans quoi il mourrait d'épuisement.

Duo ricana doucement. Il se retira, arrachant un râle de douleur au brun qui n'avait plus la force de crier. Il l'aida à se tourner sur le côté, dos à lui, l'humain à l'agonie ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Le sexe de Duo portait l'odeur du sang de l'humain et il dut faire de son mieux pour garder son calme. Les rares traces visibles de liquide vermillon indiquait que les lésions bien que douloureuses seraient sans conséquences graves.

Heero qui ne sentait plus la présence physique du natté émit un léger grognement d'inconfort et murmura le nom de son amant. Duo lui caressa doucement sa nuque, la fine pellicule de transpiration qui recouvrait sa peau lui permettait de percevoir encore plus nettement la délicieuse odeur corporelle du brun qui donnait à ses yeux une couleur si étrange.

Avec l'ongle de son pouce, Duo entailla sa verge sur toute la longueur. Heero qui ne percevait plus bien la limite entre son corps et celui du vampire, gémit de douleur à sa place ce qui fit rire franchement le natté. Leurs ébats enflammés avaient réchauffé le corps du vampire et grâce à l'afflux de sang chaud, son sexe pouvait rester en érection pendant des heures. Sûr de cela, il emboîta son corps à celui d'Heero et le pénétra à nouveau.

Cette fois cela ne fit aucun doute pour l'humain : c'était bien son corps qui souffrait. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et la seule pensée cohérente qu'il parvint à formuler fut un « encore ! » scandalisé. Duo gloussa, prit un plaisir cruel et non dissimulé à prendre entièrement possession du brun encore, puis il s'installa plus confortablement et cessa de bouger. Il s'en voulut un peu lorsqu'il sentit à travers leur connexion que les craintes d'Heero étaient réelles. Il embrassa sa nuque et lui caressa la hanche.

– Je ne vais plus bouger, expliqua-t-il à haute voix, détend-toi. Mon sang va te soigner, tu ne garderas aucune séquelle. Est-ce que tu vas réussir à t'endormir comme ça ?

Heero percevait la palpitation lointaine de ses muscles douloureux autour de la hampe enfoncée en lui. La douleur s'estompait lentement et il sentait déjà l'effet réparateur du sang sur ses tissus lésés.

– A ce stade, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui pourrait m'empêcher de dormir, dit-il sincèrement.

Duo se mordilla la lèvre. Il percevait une légère gêne chez le brun, à la fois physique et morale. Comme si maintenant qu'il avait repris conscience, leur trop grande intimité l'intimidait. Le vampire s'en voulut soudain, réalisant que jamais l'humain n'aurait eu à faire ça s'il avait eu une meilleure maîtrise de son corps, que jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de se donner comme il l'avait fait si Duo avait été plus prudent.

– Il n'y a personne d'autre au monde avec qui j'ai envie d'être proche comme ça, dit l'humain en réponse à la culpabilité de Duo. On obtiendra cette paix ensemble, on surmontera tous les obstacles. Alors arrête de douter et arrête de maudire ce que tu es, moi je ne voudrais pas que tu sois différent.

Ces paroles touchèrent Duo avec une force bouleversante maintenant qu'il en percevait la sincérité. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du brun et inspira profondément. Heero tendit la main derrière lui et caressa son visage. Le sentiment d'amour immense que Duo percevait le déstabilisait. Il contrastait avec l'attitude détachée du brun. Il se demanda si son air distant et sérieux cachait toujours des émotions aussi pures et aussi fortes.

Il rabattit sur eux un pan de la couverture, voulant tisser un cocon de bien-être et de chaleur autour de l'humain. L'esprit d'Heero glissa dans le sommeil avec la même confiance insolente qu'il semblait toujours avoir portée au vampire. Peu à peu, ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de l'intrusion, retrouvant leur position et leur élasticité initiale. Duo le serra un peu plus contre lui et murmura « je t'aime » à son oreille. La déclaration flotta longuement dans l'esprit endormi du brun.

_A suivre…_

_Ecriture achevée le 13/072010_

* * *

_Florebo quocumque ferar_ : "Je fleurirai partout où je serai porté", c'était la devise de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, c'est une promesse de vie et de succès.

D'abord, merci énormément à mes deux bêtas que j'aime Arlia et Marylin ! ^3^/

Et ensuite les questions…

Quoique j'ai qu'une question en fait : qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? o_O

Je vous ai fait poireauter pendant 11 chapitres pour ce lemon, alors j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Ah, et est-ce que vous avez remarqué que Duo n'a toujours pas appelé Quatre ? Quelle façon de s'esquiver, belle mentalité ! Et est-ce que vous aussi vous voudriez avoir une connexion avec la personne que vous aimez pour pouvoir communiquer comme Heero et Duo ? Bon ben ça fait plusieurs questions finalement... XD

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! ^_^

A très bientôt,

Wagashi


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mane, Thecel, Phares !

**Chapitre 4 : Mane, Thecel, Phares !**

_C'était un petit campement solitaire dans une zone montagneuse peu fréquentée. Le jeune homme regardait régulièrement sa montre avec inquiétude. Le jour déclinait et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Plus que les nuits précédentes. Une bise glacée soufflait depuis les montagnes enneigées plus au nord, charriant de minuscules cristaux de glace qui lui griffaient le visage. Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin. Le garçon savait qu'il serait plus sage d'allumer un feu ce soir-là s'il ne voulait pas passer une des nuits les plus pénibles de son existence._

_Pourtant il ne se leva pas pour ramasser du bois, car allumer un feu aurait immédiatement trahi sa position. Et le froid était encore préférable à ce qui l'attendait s'il était découvert. Son coéquipier n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il avait trois jours de retard. Le campement rudimentaire que le garçon avait établi sur leur lieu de rendez-vous n'était plus un refuge sûr. Il était resté trop longtemps au même endroit et il craignait d'avoir été repéré par leurs ennemis qui apparaîtraient sans doute à la nuit tombée, quand il serait le plus vulnérable._

_Il se redressa pour scruter les environs encore une fois. L'irrégularité du terrain, les arbres hauts et les rochers massifs fournissaient autant de cachettes pour des attaquants sournois. Il fallait partir trancha le jeune homme, s'il restait une nuit de plus il signait son arrêt de mort._

_Il commença à plier ses affaires avec rapidité et méthode. Plus qu'une heure avant la nuit disait sa montre. Vers l'est, dans des reliefs un peu plus élevés, il avait repéré une cavité rocheuse qui lui fournirait un abri plus sûr et une position plus facile à défendre en cas d'attaque._

_Un bruit très léger l'alerta. Il se retourna, une longue épée d'argent était apparue dans sa main. Il scruta le paysage déjà assombri par la disparition du soleil derrière les montagnes et repéra une silhouette qui avançait à découvert. Le jeune homme fut d'abord soulagé de reconnaître son coéquipier et il abaissa son épée. Puis son soulagement se mua en un sentiment d'horreur. Plus l'homme avançait, mieux il distinguait ses vêtements sales et tachés de sang, ses cheveux ternes et collés, l'étrange pâleur de sa peau…_

_L'homme s'immobilisa à quelques pas du garçon._

_– Vous êtes en retard, dit le plus jeune en serrant les dents._

_– Les vampires allemands étaient plus coriaces que je ne le pensais ! répondit l'homme avec un rire douloureux. J'ai échoué._

_Ses yeux devinrent rouges, signalant à quel point sa mission avait été un échec et le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur son épée._

_– Attend un peu, dit le vampire d'un air sombre. Avant que tu ne fasses ton devoir, je voulais partager avec toi mes récentes découvertes, c'eut été dommage qu'elles ne profitent à personne…_

_– Dépêchez-vous, répondit le garçon d'une voix froide._

_L'homme connaissait le caractère intraitable de son jeune coéquipier et ne se formalisa pas de ce manque de compassion._

_– Alors écoute bien parce que ce sera ma dernière leçon… La première chose que cette mission m'a apprise c'est que chez les vampires, quelles que soient les apparences, le plus vieux dirige toujours. Combien cet enseignement m'eut été utile plus tôt ! Mais je serais heureux qu'il puisse te profiter à toi, ainsi tout n'aura pas été perdu. La deuxième chose est qu'un Preventer n'est pas capable de tuer un vampire premier né, les plus vieux sont trop puissants. Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais t'y risquer, jamais… Et enfin…_

_Sa respiration était inégale comme s'il luttait contre une grande douleur. Il regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux avec une douceur qui contrastait avec son apparence inquiétante._

_– Et enfin, acheva-t-il, le plus important, je suis fier de t'avoir permis de devenir la personne que tu es et je ne doute pas que tu feras de grandes choses._

_Le jeune homme resta immobile, le regard un peu fixe, comme si cette conversation l'ennuyait. Et puis, lentement, il rangea son épée dans son fourreau._

_– Odin, j'espère que vous réalisez que la prochaine fois que vous me faites attendre trois jours pour ramener d'aussi misérables informations, je demande à changer de coéquipier._

_Le vampire sourit en reconnaissant l'humour cynique du garçon._

_– Dépêche-toi de me tuer gamin, moi non plus je ne suis pas un homme patient._

_Il ouvrit les bras, s'attendant à recevoir une balle en plein cœur. Il ne reçut qu'un sac de couchage à moitié plié._

_– On se déplace, l'informa la voix maîtrisée. Je crois que les vampires que nous cherchons sont tout près, ils marchent vers un village au…_

_– Heero ! gronda le vampire. Le règlement d'OZ impose que l'on mette à mort toute personne contaminée, même si c'est un Preventer._

_– Je connais la loi ! répondit le jeune homme, agacé qu'on le crût négligeant à ce point. Mais étant donné votre nouvelle condition, nous nous en tiendrons aux lois vampires : le plus vieux dirige toujours. Alors dans quelle direction devons-nous marcher ?_

_L'homme eut un sourire un peu étrange, mélange de surprise, d'hilarité et de fierté._

_– Vers l'est, conclut-il seulement._

_Il termina de plier le sac de couchage, prit une partie du matériel et emboîta le pas au garçon…_

†.†.†

**Samedi 16 Septembre 195 A.C.  
****10h – Neuschwanstein**

Heero tenta de bouger dans son sommeil mais pour une raison inconnue son corps ne lui répondait pas. Ses instincts de chasseur de vampires crurent à un danger et le réveillèrent presque en sursaut. La toute première chose qu'il perçut fut l'éclat aveuglant de la lumière du jour. La seconde fut l'esprit de Duo.

Le brun referma les yeux, immédiatement envahi par un sentiment de sécurité. Duo le tenait fermement contre lui, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bouger. Rassuré, il se laissa à nouveau glisser dans le sommeil… interrompu par le rire du natté. Heero se concentra sur l'esprit de son amant, celui-ci semblait parfaitement éveillé.

– Quelle heure est-il ? grommela le brun en se frottant les yeux.

– Tard, répondit le natté en frôlant la nuque d'Heero de ses lèvres.

– Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

– Je dors peu, éluda-t-il.

Mais Heero lut dans son esprit qu'il était réveillé depuis plus d'une heure et qu'il avait mis ce temps à profit pour le caresser pendant qu'il dormait. L'humain rougit un peu, étonné de ne pas avoir été réveillé plus tôt par les attouchements. Curieux de connaître l'heure exacte, il se redressa pour saisir le téléphone de Duo – celui-là même qui l'avait amené si près des crocs du vampire la veille – qui était au bord du lit et menaçait de tomber. Ce mouvement lui rappela un autre détail encore plus gênant : Duo était toujours en lui. Il se fit mal en bougeant, rata le téléphone qui tomba sur le tapis et renonça finalement dans un grognement frustré. Il se recolla dos à Duo qui avait la peau merveilleusement chaude et referma les yeux.

– Il est 10 heures, l'informa le natté en regardant l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la cheminée, et ça va faire un peu mal.

– De quoi… ?

Duo se retira d'un seul mouvement en maintenant le bassin du brun, lui arrachant un râle d'inconfort. Heero bougea un peu, découvrant que s'il avait des courbatures, il ne gardait cependant aucune douleur liée à la pénétration brutale de la veille. Il perçut un tressaillement excité de la part du natté à l'évocation de la « pénétration brutale » et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, un air franchement étonné sur le visage.

– Que-ce que… ? demanda Duo en croisant le regard surpris du brun, puis il comprit. Oh, la connexion… Elle n'a pas disparu !

– Je pensais qu'elle s'arrêterait quand tu…

– Oui, moi aussi je pensais qu'elle découlait de notre lien physique, avoua le natté.

– Tu penses que c'est permanent ?

– Je n'en sais rien… J'aimerais bien !

Et le vampire sentit l'approbation intérieure du brun. Un lien pareil ne favorisait pas vraiment le respect de la vie privée, mais dans un monde où leurs deux espèces menaçaient de s'entretuer, n'importe quel lien qui leur permettait d'être plus proches était le bienvenu. Il attira Heero à lui et l'embrassa longuement. L'ex-Preventer vint s'allonger sur lui, sa peau nue contre la sienne, il regarda longuement les yeux violets avant de poser son oreille sur le cœur du vampire.

– Tu as rêvé d'Odin cette nuit, dit Duo au bout d'un moment. J'ai vu ce rêve comme si c'était le mien…

– C'est possible, répondit Heero surpris, j'ai l'impression qu'il était dans mes rêves mais je ne me rappelle pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

– Il revenait transformé en vampire, s'attendant à ce que tu le tues. Mais tu l'épargnais… Tu rêves souvent de lui ?

– Je ne sais pas… Oui, je présume.

Il savait que Duo sentait sa gêne à travers le lien mental.

– Je ne rêve que de sa mort, expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu douloureuse et la main de Duo vint caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce que disait Odin ?

– Il disait que tu devais le tuer… Qu'il était fier de toi… Que… Quelque chose au sujet des vieux vampires…

Heero réfléchit un moment, tentant de se souvenir. Si Odin avait pu passer tant d'années à assassiner des vampires sur leurs propres terrains, dans leurs propres demeures, et toujours en sortir vivant, c'était parce qu'il les observait avec une immense attention. Il y avait presque de la fascination dans sa manière de collecter des informations concernant leur mode de vie. Il disait qu'une culture entière était née de façon spontanée avec la naissance des vampires des lois, des règles, des coutumes, des codes étaient apparus. Les vampires avaient leurs propres gouvernements, leur propre existence, indépendante de celle des humains. Et Odin les étudiait avec une passion étonnante. A l'époque, il avait considéré cette passion comme une lubie un peu bizarre de son mentor, aujourd'hui il réalisait qu'il aurait dû s'intéresser aux vampires avec le même acharnement. Il était aussi important de connaître les ennemis que pouvaient être certains vampires puissants comme le roi de France, que de connaître des alliés comme Duo, dont il voulait déjà tout savoir.

Odin disait que la puissance des vampires augmentait avec les années, de façon presque exponentielle, les jeunes vampires étaient donc les plus faibles et les plus indisciplinés, ils étaient ceux qui attaquaient les villages et vivaient dans les sous-sols des villes. Odin disait que les vampires de plus de trois cents ans ne pouvaient être vaincus par aucun humain. Il disait que leur hiérarchie était complexe et souvent cachée derrière les apparences. Et soudain, comme en un éclair toute la conversation lui revint en mémoire. Il se redressa brusquement, plongeant son regard cobalt dans les améthystes.

– Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est ce qu'a dit Tamara hier, c'est pour cela que j'en ai rêvé !

– Hein ? La sœur de Quatre connaissait Odin ?

Heero se retint de rire devant la mauvaise volonté du natté.

– Non, Tamara a dit qu'Eva était la plus vieille. Cela m'a interpelé mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'est important parce que si c'est elle la plus âgée, selon Odin, c'est elle qui dirige l'Empire…

– C'est absurde, répondit calmement le natté, Eva ne dirige pas l'Empire, au mieux elle aide son époux. C'est Leander l'Empereur, c'est à lui qu'on s'adresse, c'est lui qu'on…

– Non ! le coupa Heero. C'est Eva qui nous a accueillis, Leander se fichait de notre visite, mais elle semblait en attendre quelque chose. C'est à elle qu'il faut parler de la mission confiée par Kushrenada, peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose sur cette enfant !

– Si tu veux, concéda le vampire. Mais laisse-moi te dire que tes arguments sont douteux.

Et il glissa une main jusqu'aux fesses d'Heero qui l'ignora obstinément.

– Je sais, mais suivre les conseils d'Odin m'a toujours été salutaire.

Duo sentit à quel point cet homme lui manquait.

– On demandera une audience à Eva alors, dit-il doucement sans cesser ses caresses.

Il resta un moment silencieux réfléchissant à ce que le directeur de Chambord leur avait demandé.

– Eh Heero ? l'interpela-t-il au bout d'un moment. A ton avis, c'est qui cette gamine qu'on doit trouver ?

– Aucune idée. Une fillette mi-humaine, mi-vampire, qui a le pouvoir d'arrêter la guerre… c'est surréaliste.

– Elle est peut-être très puissante…

– Un vampire de dix ans capable de renverser une armée ? Je n'y crois pas trop…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, profitant de ces instants de paix et de la profonde intimité que créaient leur lien et le contact de leurs corps.

– Avec tout ça, tu n'as pas appelé Quatre, finit par dire Heero.

– Aaah ! Je suis un traître ! se lamenta le natté en appuyant la paume de sa main sur son front.

Heero ricana. Son ventre gronda bruyamment se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

– On n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi ! réalisa Duo en se mordant la lèvre. J'oublie mes amis, je te viole et je t'affame, je suis un monstre…

– Qui m'a violé ? demanda Heero en se redressant pour sortir du lit.

Mais le vampire ne l'écoutait pas, parlant tout seul à voix haute, de la tête qu'allait faire Anke quand on allait lui demander un petit déjeuner en plein milieu de la journée, ce qui équivalait du coup à la moitié de la nuit selon le mode de vie vampire, et aussi de ce que risquait de dire Quatre qui n'avait sûrement pas osé appeler mais qui avait dû rester éveillé toute la nuit à attendre son coup de fil et… Et Heero décrocha. Il sortit du lit et s'étira, dénouant ses muscles douloureux.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? interrogea Duo quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus le tripoter comme il le voulait.

– Me doucher, j'en ai bien besoin. Je sens comme les vampires. C'est une drôle d'odeur…

– Tu peux la sentir ?

– Non, mais toi tu la sens.

– Oh, tu la perçois à travers mes sens, alors, pas mal ! Mais laisse tomber, l'odeur ne partira pas avec une simple douche. Mon sang coule dans le tien, ma semence est dans ton corps, j'ai dormi nu contre toi… Alors tu ne te débarrasseras pas de mon odeur si facilement…

Heero partit quand même se doucher en affichant une mine revêche. Mais Duo sentait à l'intérieur de son esprit que l'idée d'être enveloppé de son parfum, même si lui-même ne le sentait que très faiblement, lui plaisait beaucoup.

Agacé d'avoir perdu la chaleur de l'humain, Duo se décida à sortir du lit pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la douche et trouva l'humain entièrement nu sous l'eau chaude, il ne put retenir le flot d'idées licencieuses qui l'envahit. Le brun lui jeta un regard sardonique par-dessous un sourcil arqué mais il laissa le vampire l'embrasser, puis avec un petit rire, il lui envoya de l'eau dans les yeux quand Duo commença à le toucher avec trop d'insistance. Pour distraire ses pulsions, le natté commença alors sa longue logorrhée matinale avec son entrain habituel tout en lavant ses cheveux.

– Ma chambre de Chambord me manque. C'est vrai qu'il y a plus de confort ici, mais avec le temps que j'ai passé là-bas, j'avais vraiment fini par m'y sentir chez moi. Même quand j'ai su que le château était hanté, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir y rester. Quand la guerre sera terminée je finirai peut-être par hanter un manoir délabré qui ressemblera à cette chambre en plus grand…

Heero éclata de rire parce qu'il avait cru que Duo parlait de sa chambre luxueuse dans le dortoir de la classe des soleils et qu'il venait de voir dans l'esprit du vampire qu'il parlait en fait du débarras dans l'aile abandonnée.

Imperturbable, Duo continua à parler de l'école qui lui manquait, de la classe des Soleils qui devait être presque vide maintenant que sept de ses élèves en étaient partis. Tout en parlant, l'ouïe aiguisée du vampire captait les bruits du château, un bruyant froissement de draps dans la chambre du dessus, une conversation animée entre deux domestiques plus loin à l'étage, le chant d'un oiseau dans un arbre derrière la fenêtre, les craquements du bois… Des centaines de détails que son esprit analysait comme sans intérêt et qu'il reléguait au second plan. Heero ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de la précision de ses sens. Il connaissait bien les capacités des vampires, il savait les contourner ou les utiliser contre eux, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé ressentir cette perfection.

Un détail le gêna soudain.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Duo qui avait senti son trouble et qui venait de réaliser qu'Heero ne l'écoutait plus.

– Les vampires du château, ils ont dû nous entendre hier soir, répondit le brun à voix basse.

– Oui, c'est très possible…

– Il faudra qu'on soit plus discret la prochaine fois, fit l'ex-Preventer en rougissant.

– Facile à dire ! s'exclama le natté avec un sourire un peu carnassier. Puis son visage se rembrunit. Mais de toute façon, le soir, il y a beaucoup de cris dans le château, je ne pense pas que les vampires aient vraiment saisi la teneur de ce que nous faisions…

Heero ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion mais l'esprit de Duo était rempli d'images d'humains qui hurlaient sous les crocs de vampires. Il se garda de faire la moindre remarque, comprenant combien le sujet était délicat pour Duo qui avait vécu avec une famille de pacifistes et qui ne tuait jamais d'humains.

Il avait fini de se laver et aidait le vampire à rincer ses longs cheveux, les caressant au passage. Ils étaient doux et légers comme la barbe d'une plume.

– De toute façon, ajouta Duo avec un sourire un peu étrange, les vampires n'ont pas pour le sexe autant de tabous que les humains. Quand on a l'éternité devant soi, on ne lésine pas sur les occupations, sinon on meurt d'ennui ! Les orgies de sang qu'organisent les grandes familles à travers la planète sont aussi souvent des orgies de sexe…

–Tu m'excuseras si je ne participe pas à ce genre de fêtes, fit Heero en les enroulant tout deux d'une serviette.

– T'excuser ? Tu n'auras même jamais l'occasion de t'en approcher à moins de dix kilomètres ! Tu crois que je laisserais ton corps de rêve aux mains de vieux pervers obscènes de familles riches ?

Heero sourit de la possessivité de son amant et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller. Duo finit de se sécher et le rejoignit dans la chambre. Il fit venir Anke qui leur apporta un petit déjeuner copieux avec amabilité et discrétion. Duo demanda également qu'on lui apportât du sang. Il le but sans rien dire, une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage, qui s'apaisa un peu quand Heero se rapprocha de lui pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et déposer des baisers le long de sa nuque.

Puis Duo appela Quatre – enfin – et resta longuement au téléphone avec lui. L'héritier Winner était très inquiet et les mauvaises nouvelles que lui apportait son ami en ajoutaient à ses craintes. Le père de Quatre était au siège de la Curia Regis, se préparant à toutes les éventualités. Leurs amis étaient d'humeur sinistre : Wufei passait tout son temps dehors à s'entraîner à l'épée ou à tenter d'accroître ses pouvoirs, Mary-Beth ne pleurait plus, mais son teint était plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et elle ne quittait jamais Clay, Trowa essayait presque jour et nuit de pirater les réseaux des Preventers pour obtenir des informations sur ce qu'ils savaient, mais il n'avait pas eu de grands résultats.

Quand Duo raccrocha, il sentit à nouveau le poids écrasant de l'immense engrenage qui s'apprêtait à les broyer entre ses dents de fer.

– Ce soir, au crépuscule, nous demanderons une seconde entrevue avec l'impératrice, dit Duo au brun quand il eut raccroché.

Heero acquiesça.

Ils passèrent la journée dehors, profitant du sentiment de sécurité que leur apportait le soleil. En dehors des gardes et des domestiques, tout le domaine était vide et silencieux. Le calme et la présence d'Heero apaisait le vampire. Il avait toujours aimé la nuit parce que les humains dormaient et qu'il pouvait profiter de la paix et de la solitude, mais ce jour-là, il aurait voulu que le soleil ne se couchât jamais. L'esprit de l'humain était vif et ordonné, observateur, attentif, amusant aussi parce qu'il était un peu cynique. Heero se faisait des dizaines de réflexions drôles qu'il ne partageait pas à haute voix mais que Duo percevait. Cet humour lui était merveilleusement salutaire en ces heures sombres, tout comme l'était ce lien nouveau et pourtant si important déjà. Il lui semblait être revenu à l'époque d'insouciance où il passait des après-midis entières dans les jardins de Chambord avec Quatre, Wufei, Mary-Beth, Clay et Sally, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Tout était si simple alors, le monde entier n'existait que pour ces instants de bonheur éphémère qui semblaient pourtant éternels.

L'après-midi passa en un éclair. Et Duo faillit grogner de déplaisir quand il reconnut la silhouette frêle de Louka, le page de l'impératrice qui venait les chercher.

– L'impératrice accepte de vous accorder une audience et vous attend dans la salle du trône, dit l'enfant d'une voix sans timbre quand il fût à portée de voix – soit à environ cent mètres d'eux.

Heero se leva, averti par l'esprit du vampire. Le page leur fit refaire le même chemin que la veille, les conduisant à travers le château jusqu'à la grande porte de bois gardée par des soldats armés. Encore une fois, l'impératrice semblait donner des ordres à un groupe de ministres qui l'écoutait attentivement, la mine sombre, au milieu d'une salle richement décorée.

Elle leur fit signe de la laisser quand elle aperçut Heero et Duo.

– Médéric rassemble déjà ses troupes près d'Avignon, dit-elle en français en s'approchant d'eux. Chaque jour qui passe nous rapproche de cette guerre. Il ne reste que peu d'espoir…

– Il y a une chose que nous aurions dû vous demander hier, dit Heero d'un ton d'excuse.

– Je sais, dit-elle simplement. Suivez-moi, la salle du trône n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour un entretien secret…

Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard et suivirent la vampire jusque dans un petit salon un peu sombre dans lequel elle alluma plusieurs bougies et les invita à s'asseoir dans des fauteuils.

– Je vous écoute, dit-elle en posant l'un des chandeliers entre eux et en s'asseyant sur un élégant sofa de velours.

– Le directeur de Chambord nous a confié une mission avant que nous quittions son école, commença Heero. Il voulait que nous retrouvions pour lui une fillette de dix ans qui répond au nom de Mariemaia. Elle a été vue pour la dernière fois ici, à Neuschwanstein. Cette enfant vampire nous permettrait selon lui d'empêcher la guerre.

– Pas vampire en fait. Demi-vampire, fit Eva sombrement.

– Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? s'exclama Duo surpris qu'elle sache ce détail.

– Avant de vous révéler quoi que ce soit, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous demander.

Elle se pencha en avant comme pour leur confier un secret.

– Pourquoi ne puis-je plus du tout lire votre esprit ? demanda-t-elle à Duo.

Celui-ci resta interdit.

– Comment ? Je… Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla-t-il.

– Hier l'esprit de votre ami était déjà étanche, ce qui n'a rien de surprenant de la part d'un Preventer. Mais vous, je pouvais lire en vous. Aujourd'hui je ne perçois plus rien. De la part d'aucun de vous deux. Alors je vous le redemande : pourquoi ne puis-je pas lire votre esprit ? Y a-t-il une chose que vous avez intérêt à me cacher ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas que je sache ?

– Vous vous méprenez, dit Duo, je n'ai rien à vous cacher. En ce qui concerne mes pouvoirs… Ils sont restés endormis pendant près de cinquante années. Les évènements de Chambord m'ont forcé à les utiliser. Mon esprit doit être plutôt instable en ce moment, c'est peut-être pour cela que vous pouviez percevoir mes pensées hier et que vous ne le pouvez plus aujourd'hui.

Eva le regarda longuement, le jugeant du regard. Puis elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

– Non. Ce n'est pas cela, trancha-t-elle d'une voix froide. Vous allez regretter de m'avoir menti.

Elle resta alors totalement immobile comme si elle réfléchissait, Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard surpris et inquiet, le vampire commençait à réfléchir à un moyen de sortir du château avec Heero sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit tué. Le cours rapide de ses pensées fut interrompu par une onde d'esprit très puissante, bien plus que ne l'état celles de Mary-Beth ou de Leech, qui tenta de forcer l'esprit de Duo. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Juste avant que l'impératrice ne parvînt à pénétrer de force l'esprit du vampire, celui d'Heero s'interposa entre les leurs, et son étanchéité à toute intrusion protégea Duo.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers l'humain qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se produire puisqu'il avait réagit par réflexe plus que dans un réel effort de volonté.

– Comment… souffla Eva qui avait tout perdu de sa colère. C'est impossible… Aucun humain ne peut faire cela…

Et puis une expression étrange apparut sur son visage, entre l'amusement et la surprise, et quelque chose d'autre de plus effrayant.

– Vous vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

Puis elle éclata d'un grand rire étrange ressemblant à un cri de victoire et qui souleva sa poitrine et secoua ses boucles rousses. Elle avait maintenant l'air beaucoup moins douce et agréable.

Elle se leva du sofa et sa robe de satin rouge sombre glissa derrière elle comme une ombre sanglante.

– Vous avez soudé vos corps et vos esprits se sont mélangés, dit-elle en leur souriant. Désormais chacun de vous partagera les pensées de l'autre, mais aussi ses émotions et une partie de ses pouvoirs. Ainsi monsieur Maxwell, puisque vous partagez un esprit commun, vos pensées sont protégées par l'esprit inviolable de votre ami Preventer.

Heero et Duo commençaient à comprendre ce qui s'était produit et la nature de leur connexion.

– Quels autres pouvoirs échange-t-on ? demanda Duo à haute voix traduisant ce que lui et Heero pensaient.

– Cet humain partagera votre perception du monde, dit Eva en s'installant derrière un bureau dont elle sortit une plume, un encrier et une grande feuille de papier. Il verra le monde comme nous le voyons, entendra comme nous entendons, sentira comme sentons. Et vous serez protégé par la puissante Lumière qui l'habite, comme elle le protège lui.

– Comment savez-vous que je possède la Lumière ? s'exclama Heero.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son visage n'affichait aucune expression mais la question semblait la perturber.

– C'est un secret d'Etat, dit-elle finalement avec un sourire moqueur qui signifiait « n'en demandez pas plus ».

Puis elle trempa la plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire avec une rapidité inhumaine sans jamais lever la main.

– Est-ce que ce genre de lien est normal pour les vampires ?demanda Heero à qui ce genre de manifestations de pouvoirs était étranger.

– Oui, répondit l'impératrice sans cesser d'écrire, pour les vampires, il est normal de lier son esprit à une personne en qui on a confiance. Mais cela ne s'est, à ma connaissance, jamais produit avec un humain.

Duo illustra cette réponse en songeant à Mary-Beth et Clay qui communiquaient en permanence par télépathie, ou à Leech et Heath qui étaient également liés l'un à l'autre pour permettre à Leech qui était aveugle de voir par les yeux de son ami. Aucune de ces connexions n'avait jamais parue choquante ou déplacée à Duo, mais il comprenait maintenant qu'aucune d'elles ne devait être aussi intense que le lien qui l'unissait à Heero et que cela en faisait une magie surprenante et précieuse.

La vampire reposa sa plume, plia la lettre sur elle-même en rabattant les angles au centre, puis elle prit une bougie et renversa la cire liquide sur le papier. S'emparant d'un coupe-papier en forme de dague, elle s'entailla le doigt et fit tomber une goute de son sang qui se mélangea à la cire et sur laquelle elle imposa son sceau – gravé à la surface d'une bague d'or.

Duo observa avec attention tous ses mouvements malgré la pénombre et partagea avec Heero l'étrangeté de tant de cérémonie, alors qu'elle pouvait comme n'importe qui appeler son correspondant par téléphone, ou communiquer avec lui par le biais d'internet ou d'un simple courrier. Il était étrange, même pour les vampires, de recourir à un moyen de communication aussi archaïque, cette lettre devait assurément être un courrier officiel d'une très grande importance.

Puis elle se leva, sonna une domestique qui entra presque immédiatement et lui ordonna quelque chose en allemand à voix très basse, l'ouïe fine de Duo en perçut tout de même les mots « Curia Regis » et « Winner », mais ni lui ni Heero ne firent mine d'avoir compris quoi que ce fût. Eva demanda une dernière chose à voix haute cette fois, la domestique acquiesça, s'inclina, et la porte se referma derrière elle.

– En ce qui concerne cette mission que vous a confié Treize Kushrenada, je pense être en mesure de vous aider, dit l'impératrice d'une voix sérieuse en se tournant vers Heero et Duo.

La porte s'ouvrit cette fois sur le petit page arrogant qui entra sans frapper et sans s'incliner devant l'impératrice.

– Vous m'avez fait demander ?

– Oui Louka. Referme derrière toi, répondit doucement la femme rousse en se rasseyant sur le sofa.

Le page obéit et s'approcha de l'impératrice.

– Que vous a dit exactement le directeur de Chambord ? demanda Eva.

– Il a dit que nous trouverions à Neuschwanstein, une petite fille d'à peine dix ans, mi humaine, mi vampire, répondit Heero. Ses cheveux sont roux et ses yeux sont bleus. Il a dit qu'elle était la clef qui nous permettrait de mettre fin à la guerre.

– Ce monsieur Kushrenada a compris beaucoup de choses sur les motifs de cette guerre. Plus que la plupart des vampires, plus même peut-être que mon propre époux…

« C'est bien elle qui règne, tu avais raison » dit Duo par télépathie. « Odin avait raison » lui répondit le brun.

– Les personnes qui connaissent l'existence de cette enfant doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Elle tendit les bras vers Louka qui vint se placer devant elle. Elle caressa le visage du page sous sa capuche profonde, puis elle repoussa le tissu, laissant apparaître des cheveux roux et un visage de poupée.

– Madame, souffla la petite fille qui semblait choquée que l'impératrice révélât le secret de son identité.

Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard surpris.

– Ma petite princesse, murmura Eva, j'aurais tant voulu que nous ayons plus de temps. Tu es encore si jeune… Ton pouvoir est encore si faible en comparaison de ton potentiel. J'aurais voulu t'accompagner moi-même, faire ce voyage à tes côtés, te rendre moi-même ce qui t'a été volé, te protéger de la vilenie de ce monde comme elle l'aurait fait, elle. Mais le temps presse et Médéric qui nous craint nous accule pour tenter de nous renverser.

Elle embrassa le front de la petite et se releva pour s'adresser aux deux garçons.

– Vous escorterez Mariemaia jusqu'à Chambord, là-bas Treize Kushrenada vous donnera les armes dont nous aurons besoin pour combattre Médéric. Vous devez faire vite, et être très prudents.

– Attendez, l'interrompit Heero. N'espérez pas que nous risquions nos vies sans savoir exactement en quoi consiste cette mission. Kushrenada et vous n'allez pas nous faire voyager à travers l'Europe avec une enfant à protéger sans nous dire au moins qui elle est.

– Assez, humain ! fit la fillette de sa voix arrogante en foudroyant Heero de ses yeux bleu roi. Pourquoi l'impératrice d'Allemagne devrait confier ses secrets à un misérable mortel ?

– Heero n'est pas un misérable mortel, répondit Duo en contenant sa colère. Son pouvoir et son courage nous ont permis de vaincre des chimères, il a trahi son ordre pour protéger des vampires pacifistes. Et puisqu'il s'apprête à mettre sa vie en danger pour t'escorter jusqu'à Chambord, je pense qu'il mérite plus que ton mépris.

Le fait que Duo se soit permis de tutoyer la princesse prouvait bien assez son irritation et Eva se décida à répondre à la question d'Heero.

– Mariemaia est ma nièce, expliqua-t-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. C'est pour cela qu'elle aura besoin de protection. Elle est la fille de ma sœur jumelle.

– La reine de France ? s'exclama Duo. Valene a été tuée par des Preventers il y a neuf ans, la couronne de France n'a pas d'héritier.

– Ma sœur n'a pas été tuée par des Preventers, répondit sombrement l'impératrice et Mariemaia se tourna brusquement vers elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Et elle a donné un héritier à son pays, une fille née de son union avec un humain. J'ai dû la cacher jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour que Médéric ne puisse pas lui faire de mal. Personne à Neuschwanstein ne sait qui elle est, pas même l'Empereur. Mais il est temps pour elle de marcher au devant de son destin. Acceptez-vous de l'emmener jusqu'à Chambord ? Le directeur de l'école vous apportera les réponses que vous attendez.

– Oui, nous le ferons, accepta Heero.

« S'il est possible qu'elle revendique la couronne de France, Médéric pourrait être évincé et il n'y aurait pas de guerre. » pensa le brun, et l'esprit de Duo bondit de joie à cette idée, cette enfant venait de leur apporter l'espoir qu'ils croyaient perdu.

– Alors nous partirons ce soir même, dit le natté joyeusement en se levant.

– Très bien, approuva Eva. Les vampires allemands veilleront sur vous jusqu'à la frontière, j'en donnerai l'ordre. Une fois en France, n'empruntez que des routes secondaires, soyez discrets, ne vous arrêtez pas, ne parlez à personne. Mariemaia, continue de cacher ton visage, protège tes pensées comme je te l'ai appris.

La fillette acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

– Allez vous préparer maintenant, je vais demander qu'on vous donne une voiture et qu'on vous amène du sang et des provisions pour la route. J'ai plusieurs affaires importantes à régler, je vous rejoindrai dans une heure derrière les murailles.

Heero et Duo s'inclinèrent et sortirent. Ranger leurs affaires et se préparer pour le voyage fut rapide. Duo était si content qu'il allait et venait dans leur chambre à une vitesse étourdissante en parlant de plusieurs choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport entre elles. Malgré les nombreux dangers qui les attendaient, son esprit était totalement envahi par son impatience à l'idée de revoir Chambord et d'effectuer une mission qui leur permettrait peut-être d'éviter la guerre. Heero, contaminé par l'allégresse du vampire, souriait légèrement tout en rangeant ses affaires en silence.

Quand la tresse châtain passa à sa portée, l'humain l'attrapa et attira le vampire à lui.

– C'est une mission sérieuse, Duo, on ne part pas en vacances, dit-il en faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas sourire des yeux devenus brutalement violets. Essaye d'avoir l'air professionnel, sinon Eva changera d'avis.

– Je sais, répondit le vampire en souriant. Mais comme c'est un secret, je ne peux pas appeler Quatre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, tu es donc la seule personne avec qui je peux partager ça. Tu vas devoir supporter ma bonne humeur toute la nuit !

Et il s'apprêtait à recommencer à parler avec plus d'entrain encore quand Heero bâillonna ses lèvres avec une avidité affolante. Il pressa son corps chaud contre celui du vampire, glissa une main au creux de ses reins et redessina la ligne courbe de sa nuque du bout des doigts. Duo essaya de suivre le rythme effréné de la langue brûlante qui dévorait la sienne, des doigts avides qui parcouraient son corps, des battements chaotiques du cœur de l'humain, puis il renonça et se laissa aller dans les bras possessifs de son amant.

Heero finit par relâcher sa prise et releva légèrement la tête pour regarder l'horloge par-dessus l'épaule du natté. Il faudrait bientôt y aller, ils n'avaient pas du tout le temps pour ce genre de choses. Il se força alors au calme avec une immense difficulté.

Duo sourit en songeant que malgré leur connexion, il n'avait pas du tout pu prévoir le besoin soudain de l'humain, cette flamme, cet éclair, cette étincelle, ce vertige qui s'était emparé de lui. Il pourrait partager jusqu'à la plus infime parcelle de son esprit, l'humain serait encore capable de le surprendre. L'essence même de l'humanité était ainsi, pleine de couleurs et d'impulsions, de contradictions leur nature éphémère s'inscrivait dans leur créativité, dans leur insaisissable complexité. Il y avait de la poésie dans leurs faiblesses, de la vulnérabilité dans leur grandeur, de l'innocence même dans les plus viles de leurs actions.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les sens aiguisés du natté lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'Anke qui leur rapportait les vêtements qu'elle avait fait laver et repasser pour eux, il la reconnut au bruit que faisait l'un de ses talons dont la pointe devait être abîmée. Il regarda Heero qui reprenait ses esprits.

L'instant était passé.

Cette seconde de splendeur suspendue au battement de cils d'un Dieu avait pris fin. Et Duo comprit soudain comme une évidence écrasante ce que Solo avait essayé de lui dire plusieurs jours plus tôt, ce vacillement contre lequel il avait voulu le mettre en garde. Se lier à un humain c'était quitter l'immuabilité du monde des vampires pour l'instabilité, l'imprévisibilité de la vie mortelle. Cette magie si pure et si sombre, si belle et si laide, qui pouvait tout arracher d'un seul geste ou vous couvrir d'un bonheur infini cette magie, il s'était lié à elle en se liant à Heero, à présent il vivait lui aussi sous sa loi.

Le malheur pouvait le frapper comme il frappait les humains, car tout mal qui serait fait à Heero le ferait souffrir avec la même force, il était devenu aussi vulnérable qu'un simple mortel.

Cette pensée bien qu'elle apparut d'une manière imprécise et informulée dans son esprit sembla perturber Heero et le vampire la repoussa sans ménagement pour poser un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de leur chambre.

†.†.†

**19h – Extérieur de l'enceinte de Neuschwanstein**

Eva prit Mariemaia dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre elle. Elle lui parla longuement d'une voix douce en allemand et la petite fille referma ses bras autour du cou de la grande femme, emprisonnant les lourdes boucles rousses.

Puis l'impératrice s'écarta. Elle se retourna et saisit un paquet de tissu pourpre qu'elle avait appuyé contre un arbre et le tendit à Heero.

– Ce sont vos armes que je vous rends comme promis.

Heero la remercia, raccrocha le pistolet à balles d'argent à sa ceinture et rangea l'épée dans le coffre de la voiture qu'on venait de leur donner.

– Traversez la France le plus rapidement possible, passez loin de Paris, n'empruntez pas les accès principaux, restez attentifs pour ne pas être surpris par une attaque. Mariemaia, appelle-moi dès que tu auras pu t'entretenir avec Treize Kushrenada. Soyez tous très prudents.

Elle embrassa l'enfant sur la joue après avoir vérifié une millième fois qu'ils étaient assez loin du château et assez à l'abri des arbres pour ne pas être vus par les gardes.

La voix si sûre de Mariemaia trembla un peu quand elle dit au revoir à l'impératrice. Puis la grande dame disparut entre les arbres et Heero démarra la voiture. Ils partirent vers l'ouest, poursuivant le soleil couchant comme ils poursuivaient la lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres grandissantes.

_A suivre…_

_Ecriture achevée le 24/08/2010_

_

* * *

_

_Mane, Thecel, Phares ! :_ "Tes jours sont comptés ; tu as été trouvé trop léger dans la balance ; ton royaume sera partagé." Prophétie tracée sur la muraille de Babylone annonçant sa chute à Balthazar, le dernier roi babylonien.

Comme de coutume, je remercie Arlia et Merikhemet (Marilyn) pour la bêta, et aussi pour leurs mails d'encouragement et leur soutien ! 3  
Comme de coutume toujours, les questions de fin de chapitre :  
Ah ah ! Je vous ai bien eu avec Louka, hein, hein ? Quelle cachotières cette impératrice… ^_^

Bon, ok c'était pas vraiment une question, alors plus sérieusement :  
- Qui a aimé le petit flash-back avec Odin ? Il est gentil Heero en fait, hein ?  
- Qui trouve Mariemaia insupportable ? Moi je la trouve insupportable…  
- Qui voudrait bien frapper l'impératrice jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise tout ce qu'elle sait, histoire qu'on coure pas d'un bout à l'autre de l'Europe pour chercher des réponses ?

Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance (T_T), la publication sera donc plus aléatoire à partir de maintenant.  
J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! Merci à toutes (et à tous ? o_O) pour vos commentaires !  
A très vite ^3^/  
Wagashi


End file.
